


Entre trincheras

by skymoon



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Male Slash, Ratings: R, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skymoon/pseuds/skymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una versión "ligeramente" diferente acerca de los personajes de Hermanos de Sangre. Con todo el respeto que me merecen las personas reales que inspiraron el libro y después la serie de HBO. Las cosas que suceden en las trincheras se quedan en las trincheras... o van más allá...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Amar antes de ser amado... con todo mi corazón.

ENTRE TRINCHERAS

 

El silencio lo llenaba todo. Era casi irreal. Winters no sabía si odiarlo o darle la bienvenida. Había pedido al sargento Lipton que ordenase a los hombres guardar el más absoluto sigilo. No le gustaba haberlo hecho pero quizá era la única manera de que los alemanes y sus obuses les diesen una tregua. Aunque fuera por unas horas.

 

No le agradaba porque sabía que la compañía necesitaba aliviar la tensión. El mismo apreciaba esos momentos. Oír las brillantes bromas de George Luz, esas bromas que hacían estallar a todos sus compañeros en carcajadas. Incluso a él le costaba muchas veces reprimir la risa, alguna que otra vez le había resultado imposible. O escuchar las conversaciones picantes y subidas de tono que solían tener Guarnere, Toye, Perconte y Malarkey y de las que hacían partícipes a todos. Aquellas amigables conversaciones, más en Bastogne que en ninguno de los otros sitios por los que había pasado la Easy, les estaban convirtiendo a pasos agigantados en algo más que compañeros. Eran hermanos, hermanos de sangre. Y él no podía sentirse más orgulloso de todos y cada uno de ellos. Lideraba a los mejores.

 

Era de noche y el silencio era aún más espeso. De vez en cuando se oía una profunda tos. Lipton... estaba claro que el sargento, aunque se resistiese a reconocerlo, no se encontraba bien. Deseaba poder salir de allí cuanto antes para poder proporcionale los cuidados más adecuados. Se aventuró a salir del puesto de mando diciéndoles a Nixon y Spiers que esta vez se ocuparía él de la ronda. Lewis le miró algo sorprendido pero acabó asintiendo, Ronald se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

 

En la oscuridad del bosque sólo iluminada por la luna creciente, casi llena únicamente se escuchaban sus tenues pasos crujiendo sobre la nieve. Se fue deteniendo en cada uno de los pozos de tirador. George y Frank Perconte le sonrieron cuando se arrodilló en el suyo:

 

\- ¿De paseo a la luz de la luna, capitán Winters, señor? -susurró a penas Luz.

\- Sí, disfrutando del buen tiempo, George. ¿Cómo lo lleváis? -Ambos se miraron entre ellos. - Sé que es duro pero también sé que aguantaréis...

\- Lo haremos, señor.

\- Estoy seguro. No puedo aseguraros cuando acabará este silencio solo desear que sea pronto.

\- No se preocupe por nosotros, capitán. -Murmuró Perconte.

\- Bueno, Frank, eso es una prerrogativa mía que no puedo, ni debo es más... ni quiero evitar. Seguid como hasta ahora, muchachos. -Ellos asintieron en silencio. Seguían tensos y alertas pero Winters estaba al tanto de que necesitaban escuchar cosas como aquellas y saber que quienes les dirigían hacia el peligro se preocupaban por ellos. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era una labor de sargentos como Carwood o John Martin pero nunca estaba demás hacerles ver él mismo a sus hombres que siempre pensaba en ellos, que los tenía permanentemente en cuenta. Se despidió de George y Frank con un gesto que los dos le correspondieron sin demora.

 

Siguió parándose en cada una de las trincheras y hablando brevemente con los hombres que se encontraban en ellas. Finalmente sus ojos se posaron en un cuerpo solitario acurrucado en uno de los agujeros. Le reconoció nada más vislumbrar su figura. Roe. Frunció el ceño intranquilo. Doc le estaba empezando a preocupar. Los ojos del sanitario hablaban elocuentemente de estrés, de miedo pero sobretodo de pena y dolor. Le había ido viendo retraerse y aislarse de ellos, apenas hablaba y sino fuera por la insistencia del soldado Heffron tampoco comería lo suficiente. Winters quería creer que la angustia por ese hombre era la misma que sentía por los demás pero muchas veces se daba cuenta de que se estaba autoengañando. Aquello iba más allá de un desvelo rutinario.

 

Le miró fijamente. Parecía tener los ojos cerrado. Por un momento creyó que estaba dormido hasta que a sus oídos llegó su apenas audible voz. Estaba rezando.

 

\- Por favor, Dios mío, concédeme el deseo de consolar antes que ser consolado, de comprender antes de ser comprendido, de amar antes de ser amado... con todo mi corazón. -Entonces y, sin apenas dudarlo, y casi sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía se deslizó en el hoyo junto al médico. Doc dió un respingo asustado.

\- ¿Señor...? -Nervioso aquel al que todos en voz baja llamaban el ángel guardián de la compañía intentó borrar las señales saladas que las lágrimas habían dejado marcadas en su rostro. A Winters le encogió el corazón saber que había estado llorando.

\- Eugene... -Se acercó a él. Un pensamiento latía en su cabeza; ¿se atrevería a hacerlo? ¿aún a riesgo de ser rechazado? Su mente le advertía del peligro, de la inconveniencia de hacerlo. Él era el capitán de la compañía, su superior. Si aceptaba lo que estaba sucediendo, más aún si lo aceptaba y él le correspondía debería aceptar que frente a las balas Eugene fuera uno más. Su trato para con el joven no debiera variar, debería ser algo que quedase entre ellos. Nada que denotase que se moriría si le sucediese algo malo a Doc, que se ahogaba cada vez que le veía sufrir, cada vez que le veía arriesgarse sin pensar en su propia seguridad. Pero, por otro lado, el corazón le apremiaba a volver a demostrar el valor de que ya había hecho gala aún en otra situaciones más controvertidas. En la línea de fuego.

Los ojos oscuro y profundos del cajun se clavaron los suyos. Sus labios habían pronunciado una oración; consolar, comprender, amar... a los demás. Richard esperaba que ese a los demás le incluyese a él.

 

En el planeta se estaba apunto de celebrar la Navidad. ¿Podría permitirse un regalo? No entendía sus sentimientos pero ahí estaban. Estaba asustado de la carga emocional que casi se palpaba en aquella situación y sabía que Gene también lo estaba. Le vio levantar una mano temblorosa, sintió como de manera titubeante le acariciaba la cara. Atrapó sus dedos entre sus labios. Los besó intentando trasmitirles calor, arrancar de ellos el frío que los congelaba.

 

\- Déjame amarte, Gene... con todo mi corazón. -el muchacho inclinó el cuerpo hacia delante. Apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de su superior. Este le estrechó entre sus brazos al tiempo que le volvía a oír susurrar.

\- Por favor, señor... por favor, Dick. - Un sollozo ahogado le llegó. Le abrazó fuertemente y Doc correspondió de igual manera. - Te quiero. -Winters le levantó el rostro y fue secando con suaves caricias sus lágrimas hasta que sus labios se encontraron. El beso fue dulce, sosegado. Reparador.

\- Te quiero. -Dick lo dijo sin titubear. Sin miedo. Ahora estaban juntos. Eran más fuertes. Ya nada podía ir mal. Había esperanza.


	2. Amar, poseer y marcar.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resumen; Dick y Gene aman, poseen y marcan territorio.

Dick no estaba seguro de cuando empezó a verle de otra manera. Quizá fue cuando le ayudó a levantarse en el aeródromo de Upottery y pensó al mirarle que jamás había visto unos ojos más oscuros que aquellos. Y que dijesen tanto. Pero atribuyó la extraña sensación que experimentó a los nervios de saber que muy posiblemente no vería otro amanecer.

Cuando le estaba limpiando la herida que recibió en Carentan no pudo evitar un ligero estremecimiento ante el contacto de sus dedos con su piel. Pero de nuevo lo atribuyó al escozor del desinfectante sobre la herida.

Estando de nuevo en Aldbourne le buscó con la mirada un par de veces mientras se preguntaba dónde se habría metido. Fingió, más que para si mismo que por otra cosa, cuando preguntó por él a John Martín, que solo era parte de su trabajo saber dónde se hallaba uno de los sanitarios de la compañía y no que echara de menos su presencia.

En Eindhoven frunció el ceño cuando vio que una preciosa jovencita holandesa fundía sus labios con los del muchacho. Y él parecía devolverle el beso con igual entusiasmo. Fue la primera vez que un nudo se le formó en la boca del estómago. Fue la primera vez que no pudo negar lo que sentía. Hubiera sido absurdo no catalogar aquella sensación; celos. Hubiera sido de tontos no reconocer que estaba enfadado porque nadie se creyese con derecho a profanar esos labios que él ya había empezado a considerar como únicamente suyos...

Dick no tenía muy claro cuando sus ojos comenzaron a recorrer la anatomía del joven cajun. Pero sí estaba fresco en su memoria el sobresalto que sintió al percatarse de que estuvo cinco minutos deleitándose ante su perfecto trasero. Sucedió después del asalto a Brécourt cuando se pasó por el puesto de primeros auxilios y le vio inclinado sobre Popeye Wynn tratando las heridas que había sufrido el hombre durante el combate.

Dick hubiera pensando que de sentirse atraído por un hombre, algo que le había pillado totalmente por sorpresa, habría sido por su mejor amigo, por Lewis Nixon. Pero no, Nix no le quitaba la respiración, ni hacía que la sangre le hirviera de deseo, ni presidía sus sueños más húmedos. Al principio quiso creer que era puro y simple deseo carnal. Nada más que sexo pero la noche en que Heyliger fue herido cuando Roe les echó en cara a él y Harry que no hubieran actuado con la profesionalidad que se les presumía, cuando vio como sus ojos brillaban indignados y apasionados, un escalofrío le recorrió la columna. Quería que esa pasión asomara a esos espejos oscuros siempre y que fuera él quien provocara el calor que los hiciera arder...

Bastogne había sido aterrador para todos. Un mundo helado que parecía congelar toda vida, todo sentimiento. El día que le pidió permiso para sablearle una de sus vendas porque los médicos casi no tenían material con el que trabajar fue cuando empezó a ver como esa llama que ardía en los ojos del de Louisiana empezaba a apagarse. Todos estaban agotados pero sobre su pálida piel las ojeras actuaban a modo de luces de neón. Roe pretendía fingir que estaba bien, listo para ocuparse de la salud de todos... menos de la suya. Y aquello era intolerable. Dick era el capitán de la compañía y no podía permitirse el lujo de que los hombres que dirigía perdiesen a uno de los miembros más fundamentales que tenían. Ralph Spina era también un excelente sanitario pero Doc era simplemente excepcional. No hacía falta sentirse enamorado de Eugene para haberse dado cuenta desde unprincipio que la Easy era afortunada por tenerle como médico entre ellos. La compañía no podía permitirse el lujo de perderle. Y él, menos aún. El fuego que ardía en esos ojos era lo único que mantenía viva su esperanza. Lo único que hacía palpitar su corazón.

¡Y como deseaba sentir su piel contra la suya! ¡Cómo le gustaría hacerle gritar de placer! ¡Cómo le gustaría sentirle crecer entre sus labios y probar su sabor! ¡Cómo le gustaría sentirse penetrado por él! ¡Sentirse totalmente suyo! Y le besó.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roe siempre respondía con una pequeña mentira a la recurrente pregunta de sus compañeros de si tenía una bonita muchacha esperándole en Louisiana . Les decía que había roto con alguien antes de alistarse y todos parecían asumir que en cierto modo ese hecho había sido una forma de iniciar una nueva vida después de un fracaso sentimental. Así que cuando ya casi todos habían oído esa respuesta dejaron de preguntarle y rápidamente asumieron que el médico de la compañía era un tipo solitario. Y lo respetaron, de igual modo que le respetaban enormemente a él.

Para él fue en Fort Benning. La noche después del ejercicio en el que Sobel perdió casi al 99% de la compañía. Ese día vio los ojos del teniente Winters no solo durante la maniobra sino en el sueño más sexualmente erótico que había tenido nunca. Se incorporó en su camastro empapado en sudor y con la entrepierna húmeda. No había eyaculado de esa manera desde que era un chaval de 15 años fantaseando con sus primeros cuerpos masculinos. No, Gene nunca tuvo una bonita muchacha a la que dejar pero sí un bonito muchacho. Y, ahora, al parecer un muy atractivo oficial ocupando sus pensamientos.

Se consideraba a sí mismo una persona fría capaz de reconocer cuando un objetivo era imposible. Capaz de discernir cuando era inútil intentar hacer progresar una relación con alguien como Richard Winters. El de Pensilvania era demasiado serio, demasiado formal. Así que asumió que no era un hombre adecuado para él. Y menos aún en la situación en la que se encontraban. Cómo pensar siquiera en iniciar nada con alguien cuando ahora más que nunca tenían la vida pendiente de un hilo.

Se conformó con soñar con él. Con perderse de forma discreta en sus atractivos y varoniles rasgos. En sus ojos azules como el cielo. En las fuertes piernas que asomaban cuando lucía los pantalones cortos de deporte. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se había masturbado en las duchas de Fort Benning primero, luego en Aldburne pensando en él. Muchas veces se imaginaba así mismo empujando el cuerpo de Dick contra las paredes de azulejos. Pegándose a él y recorriéndole la piel con la lengua. Haciéndole estremecer de deseo. Haciendo que el miembro de Dick -en su mente no era ni Winters, ni Richard mucho menos señor o teniente- adquiriera una dureza inusitada. La suficiente como para que cuando descendiera su ano sobre él le penetrara sin el mayor problema. Volviéndolo loco de placer.

En Upottery cuando le ayudó a levantarse del suelo para ir luego al avión no pudo evitar mirarle fijamente. Sabía que era imposible algo con él pero ojalá pudiera decirle todo lo que sentía. Llegados a este punto era completamente consciente de que no era sexo lo único que quería de él. Era plenamente consciente de que estaba viviendo un amor imposible. Estaba enamorado.

 

En Carentan querría haber alargado la presencia del ya capitán en la camilla lo más posible. Solo era la herida de una esquirla pero hasta ahora no había tenido oportunidad de acariciar la piel de Dick. Sabía que le dolía pero sentirla bajo sus dedos era estar en el cielo. Sabía que momentos como aquel no se darían a menudo, menos en medio de una guerra de ahí su deseo de empaparse de ellos. Querría atraparlos hasta hacerlos suyos para recordarlos durante todos los años que le quedasen de vida. Fuera muchos o pocos.

Bastogne fue un dolor constante. Angustia, terror. Un miedo permanente. Intentar alejarse de los chicos no funcionó. Eran sus hermanos. Les quería demasiado. Pero aquello lo hacía todo más difícil. Cada vez que alguno de ellos era herido o, peor, moría se sentía fallecer con él. La sangre se le escurría entre los dedos. Los últimos suspiros de vida escapaban ante él sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. Su abuela siempre le dijo que cuando un traiteur no conseguía salvar a alguien que tuviera bajo su cuidado parte de su alma y corazón se apagaba con el de la víctima. Sabía que estaba muriendo poco a poco.

Y entonces le besó.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En Rachamps se las apañaron para conseguir unos minutos a solas. Allí, bajo la excusa de que el médico le informase personalmente de la evolución de los heridos consiguió tenerle frente a él sin nadie más con ellos. Allí en la celda del convento sintió por primera vez la lengua del médico deslizarse por la piel de su cuello mientras sus propias manos se perdían debajo de la chaqueta y la camisa del cajún.

Allí le notó agarrarle por los hombros y atrapar su cuerpo entre el suyo y la pared. Notó como le desabrochaba el cinturón para luego seguir con los pantalones y la ropa interior. Sabía que no tenían mucho tiempo y si Doc ardía en deseos de poseerle él se sentía igual de deseoso de ser poseído. Quería ser del médico. Le oyó escupirse en la mano, luego sus siempre gentiles dedos se introdujeron en él. Tuvo que morderse los labios para no dejar escapar un grito. A sus oídos llegó un susurro que le pedía que se relajase. Frunció el ceño concentrado en hacerlo pensando también que hasta en esos momentos se preocupaba por la salud de los demás. Agradeció que Gene le permitiese ir acostumbrándose a la intrusión de sus falanges primero y luego de su falo. En poco más de cinco minutos los embates de sus caderas aumentaron de velocidad e intensidad... La mano derecha de Richard se aferró a su propia erección pero fue apartada de manera enérgica por la de Eugene quien se ocupó él mismo de aumentar el placer que ya le estaba proporcionando a su amante.

Una salmodia le llegó a los oídos. Su nombre repetido como una oración. El joven de oscuros cabellos se inclinó sobre la espalda de Dick y dejó un rastro de saliva candente en su piel hasta llegar al cuello donde ante el éxtasis que estaba sintiendo no pudo evitar morderle... Le oyó jadear con fuerza y de inmediato su mano se llenó de semen. El mismo se dejó llevar e inundó de esperma el esfínter de su oficial de más rango...

\- Je t'aime... - murmuró en pleno frenesí usando su suave francés de manera inconsciente.

\- Te amo. - Fue la respuesta de Winters.

Se sintió vacío cuando le notó salir de él. Pensó que daría la vida por que Gene permaneciese dentro de él siempre. En cada momento. Aquello era una locura pero que maravillosa locura.

En Hagenau no fue una excusa lo que le llevó a encontrase a solas con su oficial. Necesitaba informarle sobre la pulmonía de Lipton. Le encontró sentado tras su mesa de despacho enfrascado en una enorme pila de papeles que no parecían tener fin. Le notó terriblemente agotado.

\- Como médico debería ordenarle que descansara, capitán. - Richard miró a su alrededor asegurándose de que estaban solos.

\- ¿Y como amante?

\- Como amante debería suplicarte que descansaras y procuraras hacer acopio de fuerzas. - Le guiñó un ojo con picardía. - ¿Es cierto lo de esa patrulla? - Dick suspiró con pesar.

\- Lamentablemente, sí.

\- Bien, tendré todo listo por si acaso Spina o yo fuéramos necesarios.

\- Gene, ni tu ni Ralph vais a ir... pero sí es prioritario que como dices todo esté preparado por si vuelven con heridos. - Doc frunció el ceño algo confuso. - Odio esta misión pero por una vez voy a hacerme una concesión a mi mismo... no pienso poner en peligro la vida de mis sanitarios en una patrulla absurda y, mucho menos, voy a arriesgar tu vida. No sé cuando pero creo que pronto nos sacarán del frente... ahora que estoy a un paso de poder tenerte más a menudo entre mis brazos para decirte lo mucho que te quiero no me voy a arriesgar innecesariamente a perderte. Me niego a ello. Quizá estoy siendo egoísta pero por una vez es lo que quiero ser... egoísta. - Doc le sonrió sonrojado. Nunca habría imaginado que Dick fuera tan efusivo. Le encantaba. Se acercó a él y le besó suavemente. El pelirrojo le devolvió el beso con igual delicadeza.- Ahora cuéntame como le va a nuestro sargento primero. - Eugene tomó asiento con un suspiro... No eran buenas noticias.


	3. Obligaciones,  deseos y herencias.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aceptando su destino.

Heffron le preguntó una vez, en Bastogne, si había pensado hacerse médico de verdad. Le dijo que no creía que hubiera nadie con más talento que él para sanar a las personas. Añadió que sería un desperdicio desaprovechar tal regalo de Dios en cualquier otra tarea. Le contestó más o menos lo mismo que le dijo Renee a él; que Dios nunca le habría dado un talento tan doloroso y que prefería matar a martillazos dos millones de clavos antes que volver a remendar a alguien. Aún así, Babe insistió que le parecía una auténtica lástima pero que entendía su punto de vista.

Landsberg le obligó a cambiar de opinión. Le pareció oír la voz de su abuela susurrándole que para cosas como aquellas era necesario. Que para ayudar a aquellas personas y en situaciones similares era para lo que había nacido. Que era inútil seguir rechazando su herencia.

Cerró los ojos durante un momento frunciendo el ceño. Finalmente tomó una decisión. Se volvió hacia Spina y los restantes sanitarios y tomó el mando de la situación. Les repartió por varias zonas del campo con instrucciones claras de hacer una criba en los hombres lo mejor que pudieran. Luego buscó con la mirada a Dick hasta encontrarle escuchando a uno de los prisioneros. Estaba acompañado de Nixon, Speirs y Christenson. Liebgott se encontraba con ellos, debía estar sirviendo de traductor. Notó como el horror iba cobrando forma en el rostro del pelirrojo. No de manera meridiana pero para él interpretar las facciones y expresiones de Dick había comenzado a ser tan fácil como leer un libro abierto.

Finalmente se acercó para informarle de que necesitaría ayuda para hacer la clasificación de los hombres. Winters le pidió que le acompañara al jeep mientras le ponía al corriente del trabajo que llevaría acabo. El cajun se paró a su lado apoyados en los laterales del vehículo. Suspiró al tiempo que le pedía permiso para que al anochecer le dejase a él y al resto de los sanitarios permanecer en el campo para continuar atendiendo a los prisioneros. Vio que su superior fruncía el ceño no muy conforme con la idea de aceptar.

\- Hay mucho trabajo que hacer, señor. - Estaban demasiado cerca de otras personas como para prescindir de las formalidades aunque Gene sentía un hormigueo en la punta de los dedos, fruto de querer unir sus manos con las de la persona a la que ya consideraba “su chico”. Finalmente Dick asintió aunque Roe sabía que seguía sin estar del todo de acuerdo.

\- Está bien pero procurad turnaros para descansar. Le dejaré los hombres que necesite para que les ayuden, está claro que es una tarea ingente a la que os enfrentáis y cuantas más manos mejor.

\- Con cinco serán suficientes...

\- ¿Quiénes?

\- Heffron, Ramírez, Popeye, García y Webster.

\- De acuerdo.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarle una cosa?

\- Adelante, Doc.

\- ¿Por qué están esos hombres ahí?

\- Por ser judíos, por ser gitanos, por amar como nosotros amamos, por ser lo que los nazis consideran indeseables... - El de Louisiana tragó saliva al oír aquello y desvió la mirada hacia el interior del lugar. Era imposible entender semejante barbarie. - Prométeme una cosa... - le hizo un gesto para hacerle saber que continuase. - Cuando digo que quiero que os turnéis para descansar eso te incluye a ti. No quiero oír mañana que te negaste a ello y que has caído desfallecido por no saber cuando parar. - Fue a protestar. - Gene, te conozco así que no me digas que no actúas así porque te he visto hacerlo con mis propios ojos, no lo niegues. Solo haz lo que te ordeno, no solo porque soy tu superior sino porque soy el hombre que te quiere.

Había sido un susurro. Sonrió. No había amor mejor que el de Dick

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Winters se sentía atrapado entre sus obligaciones y sus deseos. Los segundos le pedían a gritos no dejar marchar al muchacho, subirle al jeep para llevarle a su cuarto y atarle a la cama como mejor solución para que no volviese al campo a trabajar. No le soltaría hasta al día siguiente, cuando el convoy iniciase su salida del pueblo hacia su siguiente destino.

Aquel lugar era un trozo de infierno en la tierra y daría todo lo que tenía, todo lo que era para evitar que Gene pasara más de un segundo en el interior. Pero también sabía cuales eran sus obligaciones y no iba a empezar ahora a echar por tierra años de formalidad y seriedad por mucho que estuviera perdidamente enamorado de ese insinuante cajún. También sabía que el propio sanitario le querría menos si le empezaba a tratar con condescendencia y le sobreprotegía. Aún recordaba la respuesta que le dio cuando tras uno de sus fogosos encuentros le preguntó porqué le amaba; porque eres tú. Doc le quería por quien era, por ser cómo era y ahora no valía dejarse vencer por el miedo a perderle o a verle sufrir. En buena manera dejaría de ser el Richard de siempre para convertirse en alguien diferente y él ya no le querría igual. Incluso podría no quererle. La sola idea le daba ganas de vomitar.

Aún así no era agradable verle traspasar las verjas de espino sabiendo que cuando regresase solo vería dolor en esos ojos que tanto amaba. Sacudió la cabeza para volver a poner los pies en el suelo. Debía volver al cuartel general. ¿A Nix le sonaría raro si le pedía quele invitase a un trago de su Vat-69?

Montó en el jeep y el chófer se acercó para hacer lo propio. Arrancó. El viento le trajo el nauseabundo olor de los cuerpos quemados. Suspiró. Si en algún momento se había preguntado porqué se encontraban inmersos en aquella horrible guerra aquel día le había proporcionado el mayor y más demoledor motivo. Luchar por un mundo en el que nadie se creyese con derecho a encerrar y asesinar a seres humanos como si fueran menos que ganado. Para que todo el mundo pudieran vivir con dignidad sin importar su color, religión, posición social, ideas políticas o preferencias sexuales.

Entrar en la habitación que hacía las veces de despacho y que el teléfono empezase a sonar fue todo uno. Desde ese mismo instante tuvo más trabajo del que habría podido suponer. Cuando Nixon llegó a la estancia buscando alcohol le informó de lo que la división le había dicho acerca de los otros campos que habían encontrando, incluido el liberado por los rusos. Lewis parecía horrorizado y sabía que realmente lo estaba.

\- Nix, ¿te parecería muy raro que te pidiera poder echarle un trago a tu petaca? - el otro suspiró. Sin preguntar ni parecer asombrado se la pasó. Se quedaron en silencio durante un largo rato escuchando tan solo el sonido de sus respiraciones. Haciéndose a la idea, si es que alguien se podía hacer a la idea de algo como lo vivido hoy. Lew parecía llevarlo peor que él. - ¿El asunto de Kathy... - la mirada que le dirigió su amigo le hizo ver que ese era un tema vedado pero aún así se arriesgó. - ¿Hay algo que pueda...

\- Dick, ¿te pregunto yo sobre tu asunto con Roe? - Fue la mordaz respuesta del capitán. Nixon no pudo evitar una carcajada ante la expresión de su colega. - Vamos, Winters, que soy oficial de inteligencia. No estoy ahí por nada... además creo que te conozco algo no en vano se supone que soy tu mejor amigo. ¿Porque sigo siéndolo, no? Tu corazón puede ser de él pero sigo gozando del privilegio de tu amistad, ¿no?

\- Eso ni se pregunta. Me ofende que siquiera lo dudes. - calló un momento luego pregunto de nuevo. - ¿No lo ves mal?

\- Es amor, eso nunca puede ser mal visto. O por lo menos no debería ser mal visto. Doc es un tipo increíble y sé sin el menor atisbo de duda que él te hace feliz. ¿No es eso lo que un buen amigo desea para las personas que aprecia? ¿Otro trago? - Le tendió de nuevo la petaca tras su alegato. Winters, aún a pesar de lo vivido en el presente día, se sentía profundamente afortunado.

\- Tenía el amor y la amistad incondicionales de dos hombres únicos. Qué más se podía pedir.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En Thalem se encontró tumbado sobre un mullido colchón. Unas suaves manos recorrían su espalda intentando hacer que se relajase. Estaba tan exhausto. Aún no había conseguido hacer desaparecer el cansancio que arrastraba desde el campo de concentración. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y los calambres se sucedían cada vez con mayor frecuencia. Dick casi le arrastró con él cuando le vio flaquear y tener que apoyarse en la pared de una casa para no irse al suelo ante el relámpago de dolor que le cruzó las lumbares.

La habitación estaba en penumbras. Tan solo iluminada por la luz de unas cuantas velas. Tenía que preguntarle de dónde demonios había sacado el aceite esencial del que se estaba sirviendo para desentumecer sus contraídos músculos y le estaban llevando poco a poco a una agradable duerme vela. Hubiera querido estar más despierto. Al principio le había besado efusivamente. Creyendo que le había traído con él para que disfrutasen mutuamente de sus fluidos corporales. Pero Dick le había detenido. Te quiero desnudo... pero no para follar. Túmbate en la cama. Como el buen soldado que era obedeció sin rechistar. Una sonrisa tenue bailó sobre sus labios al oírle decir algo tan “soez” como follar... cuando quería Dick podía ser irresistiblemente provocativo.

Un quejido entre el placer y el dolor escapó de su garganta. Le oyó jurar en voz baja, algo como que no sabía cómo se las había apañado para poder caminar teniendo la espalda más rígida que una plancha de acero. Gene tampoco tenía muy claro cómo lo había conseguido. Luego vino la pregunta que había estado esperando desde que se reincorporó a los hombres después de dejar Landsberg; ¿había dormido algo esa noche? Sabía que era inútil ocultar la verdad. Muy probablemente ya habría interrogado a Heffron. Dick sabía que el chaval del sur de Filadefia era su mejor amigo dentro de la compañía. Gene sabía que no había motivos de inquietud, Dick tenía a Nixon, él tenía a Babe.

Un movimiento negativo de su cabeza hizo que las manos se detuvieran. Winters abandonó su posición. Sentado a horcajadas sobre el trasero del sanitario. Un me lo prometiste salió de él en forma de reproche. Roe se volvió para incorporarse hasta sentarse y apoyarse en el cabecero de la cama.

\- Había demasiada gente necesitada de ayuda, Dick. No hubiera sido ético. No podía quedarme tumbado sabiendo que a mi alrededor había personas muriendo de inanición. Simplemente no podía. Lamento haber faltado a la promesa sin embargo...

\- Gene tienes que asumir que eres nuestro médico y que has de servirnos en las mejores condiciones posibles.

\- Te entiendo pero comprendeme tu a mi. - Se mantuvo en silencio sopesando las palabras que iba a pronunciar. - Allí sentí que todo cobraba sentido, allí me di cuenta de porqué estoy realmente en Europa. Fui consciente de lo que realmente quiero ser.

\- ¿Y es...?

\- Quiero ser médico, Dick. No quiero seguir rechazando la herencia que ha pasado desde generaciones en mi familia. No, quiero aceptarla y convertirme en lo mejor que puedo ser gracias a ella. Quiero ser un médico de verdad.

Winters miró a su chico fijamente sin decir ni una sola palabra. Casi sin respirar. Finalmente extendió el brazo izquierdo y depositó la mano en el cuello de él. Tiró del muchacho situando el otro brazo alrededor de sensual cintura. Sus ojos le recorrieron de arriba abajo. Devorándole, sus labios descendieron sobre los del otro. Sus lenguas se encontraron. Durante lo que pareció el minuto más largo de sus vidas se fundieron en uno, cuando Dick dejó ir su boca le abrazó con fuerza.

\- Jamás me he sentido más orgulloso que ahora. ¿Me permitirás ir de tu mano en el camino a ese sueño?

\- No me imagino un compañero mejor que tu. - Y esta vez fue él quien atacó su boca.


	4. Reacciones venanosas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fantasías frente a realidades.

\- ¿Tienes fantasías? - Dick le miró enarcando una ceja. Clara muestra de que la pregunta le había pillado de improviso.

\- ¿Contigo? Siempre... - le vio sonreír con picardía.

\- ¿Y me compartes con alguien en esas fantasías?

\- No se me ocurriría... - volvió a mirarle pero esta vez con el ceño fruncido. ¿A dónde quería ir a parar Gene?

\- ¿Estás siendo totalmente sincero? ¿100% sincero? ¿Cuáles son tus fantasías eróticas más ocultas, Dick? ¿Te atreverías a compartirlas conmigo? Porque yo si las tengo pero eres el primero con el que me atrevería a llevarlas a cabo. Todas y cada una de ellas.

 

Gene estaba sentado en el borde de la mesa de despacho de su superior. Con las piernas separadas. El espacio entre ellas era ocupado por el de Pensilvania que se encontraba en su silla y apoyaba las manos en los muslos del sanitario. De vez en cuando las deslizaba por la superficie de tela del uniforme que los cubría. Le divertía como este gesto hacia que su acompañante clavase las uñas en la madera del tablero. Empezaba a ser muy evidente lo que estaba provocando.

Para Dick todo aquello era totalmente novedoso. Nunca se había considerado así mismo como un hombre conquistador. Apenas había pasado de algunos infructuosos y poco atrayentes encuentros con chicas en los asientos posteriores de los cines de verano. Lo de poco atrayentes ahora tenía una explicación inapelable. Lo suyo no eran las curvas turgentes de ninguna fémina, lo suyo eran los rasgos definidos, los músculos insinuados, la barba incipiente, las manos fuertes -aunque las de Doc fueran más suaves de lo que hubiera cabido esperar. Así que desde que se había dado permiso para arriesgarse a vivir ese nuevo amor se había encontrado así mismo cultivando una vena seductora que desconocía que tenía. Le gustaba tener al chico en posturas como aquella. Marcando el ritmo de su excitación. Dando placer o quitándolo de manera caprichosa.

Pensó en lo que le había preguntado. ¿Tenía él alguna fantasía de esas que son casi vergonzosas de reconocer? Sonrió... desde luego que las tenía. Se levantó e inclinó sobre el otro. Acercó sus labios a su oreja derecha y le susurró algo. Gene dejó exhalar un tenue gemido y posó sus ojos en los de su amante. Ardían. Dick dejó escapar una carcajada cuando le oyó murmura pervertido con las mejillas sonrosadas. Volvió a sentarse en su sillón notando que los pantalones de su compañero marcaban una tremenda erección. Su mano se posó en ella. Gene volvió a gemir y exhaló un fuerte suspiro cuando le desabrochó el cinturón y luego el botón del pantalón e introdujo su mano en el interior. Empezó a acariciarle el miembro lentamente. La respiración del médico se tornó errática.

En apenas un minuto el pene del muchacho estaba fuera de su encierro. Dick deslizó la lengua con una lentitud enloquecedora dejando escurrir por su superficie un reguero de saliva que hizo brillar el trozo de carne que tenía delante. Abrió la boca en forma de O y poco a poco fue introduciéndosela. Su mano derecha le cogió los testículos, para apretarlos ligeramente.

 

\- ¡Dios, Dick...

\- Dilo, Gene... pídemelo correctamente. - el oficial detuvo la felación para hablar.

\- Chúpemela, señor.

\- ¿Crees que un Mayor del ejército de los Estados Unidos debe chupársela a un simple cabo sanitario?

\- No lo sé, señor pero se lo ruego, no se detenga... por... favor.

\- Vuelve a rogarme.

\- Se lo suplico, señor, se lo ruego. Siga... - Dick de un solo movimiento se introdujo el falo hasta la campanilla. Sofocó una arcada y empezó a hacer movimientos de vaivén. Nunca había notado la polla de Gene tan dura. Y hoy más que otras veces su sabor era abrumador. Sus manos se aferraron a las caderas de su amante para profundizar los movimientos. Los dedos de Gene se enredaron en sus cabellos. Y, de repente, un grito y su boca llena de su esencia. Simplemente delicioso.

 

El sanitario tiró de él para hacerle incorporar. Con fiereza unió sus labios a los de él. Probando su propio sabor en la boca del otro. Sus manos aferradas a la fuerte espalda de su oficial. Las lenguas de ambos enzarzadas en una lucha silenciosa y húmeda. Y de repente el corazón se les desbocó cuando escucharon unos golpes en la puerta... que no habían cerrado, al parecer, correctamente. La exclamación de asombro que les llegó les bajó de súbito toda la excitación. Dick y Gene se volvieron al unísono hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz y de igual modo exclamaron un ¡¡Harry!! y ¡¡teniente!! con voz estrangulada...

 

\-----------------------------

 

Harry Welsh era un hombre curtido. Un hombre preparado para cualquier imprevisto. Menos para aquello. Según los había visto, casi como Dios los trajo al mundo, se dio media vuelta y salió precipitadamente de la casa. Una imagen se había quedado fija en su mente; la mancha de semen en la comisura de los labios de Dick. Al salir tenía una sola idea en clara... meter la cabeza en un tonel de cerveza y emborracharse tanto que empezase a creer que lo visto había sido un sueño. Pero era la octava botella que se había bebido y no había conseguido más que uno de los objetivos. Embriagarse hasta límites insospechados.

\- ¿Kitty te ha dejado? - La pregunta le llegó entre brumas y al levantar los ojos reconoció entre la nube de alcohol que le nublaba la mente la cara sonriente de Nix. - Algo así debe haber sucedido como para que no sea ni medianoche y te encuentres en semejante estado. Hasta para mi es una hora demasiado temprana...

\- Tu... es... es... tás borracho perma... ma...nente... - Balbuceó sin acabar la frase. Lewis movió la cabeza divertido y le quitó la nueva cerveza que estaba dispuesto a beberse.

\- Eso no es cierto... por lo menos hay una hora en el día en que estoy sobrio. De todas maneras me parece descortés que no me hayas invitado a la fiesta que te has montado... o caso sea una celebración privada.

\- Les vi... - el moreno capitán enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿Les viste? - Harry asintió con fervor. - Como no te expliques mejor...

\- A Dick y R... - De repente sus labios se vieron acallados por la mano de Nix.

\- Vamos fuera. Ya has bebido bastante.

\- Pero yo...

\- ¡¡Vamos... fuera!!

\- ¿Es una orden, Nix? - Welsh a pesar de la borrachera distinguió el tono seco de su amigo.

\- Sí. Vamos fuera, te voy a acompañar a tu habitación a que la duermas. Mañana hablaremos con más tranquilidad y en un sitio más discreto... 

 

Pero a pesar de que le llevó a su dormitorio y casi le empujó contra la cama, Harry no consiguió dormir nada en absoluto. Al final acabó levantándose y mirando casi con odio las revueltas sábanas de su cama. Peacock hacia rato que se había marchado harto de escucharle gruñir y protestar y no dejarle dormir tampoco a él. Welsh pensó que esta noche debía ser un compañero de cuarto atroz para haber conseguido echar al siempre servicial teniente. Cuando la luz del amanecer se coló por la ventana y le iluminó el rostro un gemido de dolor escapó de su garganta. Intentó incorporarse de nuevo pero hacerlo fue sinónimo de encontrarse arrodillado en el suelo echando hasta la primera papilla. Todo le daba vueltas. ¿Habrían intentado los alemanes envenenarle a base de cerveza?

Los ruidos que hacía debieron llamar la atención de los que estuvieran fuera porque la puerta se abrió y de repente y sin esperarlo una mano le sujetó la frente.

\- ¿Teniente? - George Luz, entre nausea y nausea consiguió levantar la cabeza. Su pálido rostro debió alarmar al sargento técnico porque notó como giraba la cabeza hasta el exterior de la habitación. - ¡¡Percooooooooooooo...

\- ¡¿Dios, George tienes que gritar así?! - Un nueva arcada se apoderó de él y de nuevo se encontró arrojando no estaba muy seguro de qué. Oyó pasos entrando a la carrera.

\- Lo siento, teniente. Frank ve a por Doc, en seguida. - Harry quiso exclamar que no llamaran a Roe pero no encontró las fuerzas. Y de todas maneras casi que le daba igual, si había alguien que podía hacer que la habitación dejara de dar vueltas y él siguieran expulsando demonios por su garganta ese era Eugene. Al margen de con quien se acostara, ese cabronazo seguía siendo el mejor sanitario de la compañía. - Aguante un poco, señor. Doc estará aquí en seguida. - Jamás en su vida había tenido una resaca tan monumental. De hecho empezaba a pensar que todo aquello distaba mucho de ser una normal. Ciertamente en apenas cinco minutos las suaves manos del sanitario de Luisiana sustituyeron a las de George y con dos breves palabras tomaba el mando de la situación. ¡Qué tipo tan increíble!

 

\---------------------------------------

 

Dick veía a Gene trabajar sobre Harry. Las manos del sanitario se movían con agilidad y sin titubear. El teniente había sido llevado a una habitación más ventilada y reposaba en una cama de sábanas limpias. Tenía los ojos cerrados porque según había murmurado unas cuantas veces cada vez que los abría aquello giraba como una noria. Nixon acababa de entrar y se situó al lado de su pelirrojo amigo.

\- George necesito más agua fresca, ¿podrías ir por ella? Y dile a Spina que la mezcla y lo demás que le he pedido es para hoy si no le molesta.

\- ¿Se lo digo con esas palabras, Doc? - Gene le miró con una sonrisa.

\- Se más amable pero métele prisa.

\- Señor, sí, señor. - George salió de la habitación riendo por lo bajo. Poco después volvía con un cubo de agua y acompañado del otro sanitario principal de la compañía así como del teniente Lipton que portaba varios barreños. Spina depositó al lado de Gene una jeringuilla más grande de lo habitual y una botella con una sustancia oscura.

\- Ralph necesito que me ayudes.

\- Gene, sigo pensando que es arriesgado.

\- Fuera lo que fuera lo que bebió anoche, esta reacción no es normal. Nos explicaron qué hacer en estos casos, Ralph... lo único que tenemos que hacer es ponerlo en práctica.

\- Pues a ver qué tal porque no estoy seguro...

\- Yo te ayudaré... de todas maneras no es la primera vez que lo hago. - Ralph enarcó una ceja mirando a su compañero. - Una larga historia y todavía más agradable que esta. Dame un segundo antes de empezar. - Doc se arrodilló al lado de Harry y le cogió el rostro con las manos. - Abra los ojos, teniente Welsh.

\- En esta situación creo puedes llamarme Harry... - le oyeron murmurar.

\- Bien. Abre los ojos, Harry, y mírame. - el bajito oficial lo hizo aunque no los abrió del todo. Tenía el ceño fruncido. - Procura relajarte, el procedimiento no es agradable pero necesitamos sacar de tu estómago lo que quiera que bebieras anoche...

\- Cerveza...

\- La cerveza no provoca esto, señor. - Intervino Ralph.

\- Spina tiene razón, Harry. Te vamos a ayudar para ponerte de lado, vamos a hacerte ingerir una sustancia. Desde ahora te digo que no sabe bien, de hecho, creo que puede haber pocas cosas que sepan peor que esto pero no intentes rechazarla...

\- ¿Tu la has probado?

\- Sí...

\- ¿Hace mucho?

\- Bastante, tenía 15 años.

\- ¿No crees que eras demasiado joven para empezar a beber tanto?

\- No me emborrache, Harry... simplemente no le caía bien a ciertas personas. Pero concentrémonos en ti. ¿Confías en mi? - Welsh miró al sanitario, finalmente asintió. - Te voy a ayudar, ¿vale? Al final del día esto solo será una pesadilla, aunque has de prometerme mantenerte alejado del alcohol durante unas semanas.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Muy bien. Adelante entonces. - Con ayuda de Spina colocaron al teniente en la posición indicada. Se volvió hacia los restantes ocupantes de la habitación. - Teniente Lipton, cierre la puerta, por favor. Mayor Winters, capitán Nixon, George, ¿pueden ayudarnos sujetando al teniente?

\- Claro, Gene. - Respondió Dick. Todos se acercaron.

\- Luz, sujétale la cabeza, capitán usted las piernas, mayor los brazos. Ralph coloca el primer barreño...

 

\------------------

 

Horas después Dick volvía a ocupar la misma posición que a primera hora de la mañana. Pero esta vez estaban solos, él, Gene y Harry. El sanitario seguía al lado del oficial solo que esta vez se encontraba sentado en una silla. No dejaba de, a cada rato, sustituir en la frente de Welsh un paño húmedo por otro. Desde el principio había tenido fiebre aunque no mucha y ahora parecía que estaba mejorando. Tanto el de Luisiana como Winters sabían que el otro no dormía.

El proceso había sido largo y duro. Sobretodo para Harry que finalmente parecía haber vomitado todo lo que le había llevado a ese estado. Dick hubiera querido saber qué era exactamente pero por si acaso ya había dado orden a la tropa de que no bebiesen nada que no estuvieran seguros de dónde había salido. Después de hacerle vaciar el estómago, Gene le había empezado a suministrar algún tipo de infusión que pareció relajar el extenuado cuerpo de enfermo. Había dicho que se la volvería a dar cada cuatro horas. Finalmente Dick se alejó de la puerta y se aproximó al lecho.

\- Harry... - su amigo abrió los ojos. Dick vio que iba a decir algo pero le detuvo. - No hables, ya sabes lo que ha dicho Doc. Tu garganta necesita reposo. Solo escúchame... - pero vio que el hombre negaba con la cabeza y como pidiendo permiso miró a Gene. Este asintió.

\- Pero solo un momento, señor. - le pidió.

\- Lo siento... - la voz de Harry sonó áspera y terriblemente ronca. - Siento, mi reacción. Gene eres un hombre increíble y Dick eres uno de mis mejores amigos. No debiera importarme que os acostéis juntos... y, de hecho, no lo hace... lo siento. Siento todo esto...

\- Teniente, cada uno reacciona de diferente forma ante algo que le afecte directamente. Vernos al mayor y a mi... y más en la forma en la que nos descubriste, bueno...

\- Fue chocante... pero no porque lo rechace sino por lo inesperado... es una especie de bomba a la que no supe hacer frente de la mejor manera...

\- Uno nunca sabe cómo actuar antes las bombas, Harry. Simplemente caen... es después cuando toca tomar una posición frente a lo que ella provoca. - Intervino de nuevo Dick.

\- Eres mi amigo, Dick, como digo uno de mis mejores amigos. Y como digo Gene ha demostrado con creces que es un hombre extraordinario... hoy me ha vuelto a salvar la vida... - vio el gesto que hacia el sanitario. - Sí, Gene, quizá no fuera a morir pero a mi me lo parecía... no es que vea normales las relaciones amorosas entre dos hombres pero puedo entender porque queréis estar el uno con el otro. Y si presumo de querer a mis amigos y de desearles lo mejor no soy quien para entrometerme en lo que tengáis, sea vuestra relación de la naturaleza que sea...

\- No es solo sexo, Harry.

\- Contigo nunca podría ser solo sexo, Dick. Siempre tuve claro que si te dabas a alguien nunca sería para echar unos cuantos buenos polvos. Por mi parte podéis contar con que jamás saldrá una palabra sobre lo que vi... Podéis contar con mi total discreción y confianza.

\- Significa mucho para nosotros, Harry. Te lo agradecemos de veras.

\- No hay nada que agradecer. Pero procurad ser más cuidadosos cuando las hormonas os suban la temperatura. - Gene y Dick se sonrojaron furiosamente. Ante eso Harry no pudo evitar echarse a reír pero el solo gesto le hizo volver a gemir de dolor.

\- Bueno, por ahora basta, señor. Debe descansar.

\- Gene, una última cosa. Como ya he dicho varias veces, Dick es uno de mis mejores amigos y si ahora tú eres su “novio”, para mi que siempre te he tenido en alta estima, sería un placer que me llamaras Harry cuando estemos en privado y te olvidases definitivamente del señor y del teniente...

\- De acuerdo, Harry... será un honor hacerlo. Y ahora, haga lo que le pido, cierre los ojos y descanse.

\- Como usted diga, doctor.

 

Dick vio como poco a poco la respiración de Welsh se iba relajando. Sonrió para sí mientras posaba una mano en el cuello de su chico. Le notó suspirar de alivio. Y el mismo se permitió relajarse. El peligro había pasado.


	5. Sintiendo y hablando de más...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De cuando Winters sintió y habló de más.

Ronald Speirs se sentó pesadamente en la silla delante de su oficial superior. Las manos aún le temblaban ligeramente y aquello si que era una novedad. El siempre insensible capitán había pasado por el escenario europeo manteniéndose inalterable y frío. Pero Dick presumía de conocer a los hombres que tenía bajo su mando y algo como lo sucedido no le había extrañado nada. Grant era un suboficial muy apreciado tanto por sus mandos como por la tropa y que un reemplazo de otra compañía prácticamente le hubiese matado había alterado sobremanera los templados nervios de acero de Ron. El de Pensilvania le entendía muy bien porque él mismo tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no ir a donde los hombres tenían retenido a ese trozo de excremento para borrarle de la faz de la Tierra.

En el despacho se respiraba un ambiente tenso. Nixon se apoyaba en el quicio de la ventana mirando hacia el exterior, Harry se encontraba a su lado pero de cara al cuarto. Carwood que había acompañado a Ronald al despacho de Winters estaba detrás del moreno capitán, agarrando con las manos el respaldo del asiento que ocupaba el antaño teniente de la compañía D. Dick se había levantado y sentado del sillón unas diez veces en los últimos cinco minutos.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra Chuck? - la pregunta la hizo Lewis desde su posición.

\- El cirujano alemán cree que sobrevivirá pero nos dijo que dependía de las próximas 24 horas, sobretodo de cómo pase la noche.

\- ¿Nos? - Inquirió Dick.

\- A mi y a Roe, me acompañó al hospital. De hecho no aceptó un no por respuesta cuando le negaron el pase al quirófano. Cogió a uno de los facultativos por la bata y le estampó contra la pared cuando se interpuso entre él y el  
acceso restringido. Tenemos un sanitario que los tiene bien puestos.

\- ¿Consiguió que le dejasen entrar?

\- Se cameló al cirujano boche y lo logró.

\- ¿Cameló?

\- Me creas o no, Dick, creo que Roe le puso ojitos al alemán... Por lo menos el tipo se puso rojo como un tomate y le faltó tiempo para llevárselo con él.

\- Eso es imposible, Ron... Los rumores dicen que antes de unirse al ejército rompió con una novia en Lousiana...

\- ¿Desde cuando haces caso a los rumores, Car? Por otro lado los rumores cuentan que rompió con alguien, no especifican el sexo de ese alguien.

\- Bueno dejadlo, ya... ¿Donde está Roe ahora? - intervino Winters intentando ocultar el dolor que le producían aquellas palabras. - Quizá su opinión médica sea más exacta.

\- Me pidió permiso para quedarse con Grant las horas más críticas. Bueno realmente lo que le oí decirle al médico que se volvió rojo es que si yo no le daba permiso se las apañaría para escabullirse y volver... Opté por ahorrarle el trabajo de escaparse... Le dejé en la unidad de cuidados intensivos sentado al lado de Grant y charlando de medicina con una enfermera que esta vez le ponía ojitos a él.

\- ¿Así que nuestro sanitario se nos ha revelado como un conquistado nato? - preguntó Lewis.

\- Será que la tranquilidad de las últimas semanas le han dado vía libre para despojarse un poco de ese estoicismo que siempre le ha acompañado. Por otro lado, y conociendo como conocéis que amo a una única e insuperable mujer, os he de decir de forma totalmente sincera, que Roe es un tipo de lo más atractivo. - Harry sintió los ojos de Dick clavarse en los suyos y hubiera jurado que si las miradas tuvieran el poder de matar ahora mismo habría caído fulminado en el suelo.

\- En fin, dejando al margen estos cuchicheos de viejas solteronas que siempre he detestado... - volvió a hablar Winters. - Eugene ha hecho bien en quedarse allí vigilando el estado de Grant hasta que éste salga de peligro.

\- Es su trabajo. - Añadió Nixon. - Velar a los hombres de la compañía y como tu bien dices siempre, Ron, no dejar a ningún hermano atrás, menos en manos enemigas.

\- Era un cirujano, Nixon no un enemigo.

\- Un cirujano alemán, Ronald. Que si bien le ha salvado la vida a nuestro sargento y, por lo cual le estaré eternamente agradecido, no deja de ser de donde es...

\- Entonces, siguiendo tu teoría, tampoco es mucho más sensato, dejar a Roe a merced de un hospital lleno de boches.

\- Pues, no... desde luego que no es nada sensato. A no ser que si se ve en problemas recurra a la táctica de ponerle ojitos y camelarse a todo médico alemán atractivo que se le cruce. Por otro lado, si recurriese a esto, es posible que no lograse más que morir de agotamiento. No creo que nos podamos permitir ninguna de las dos cosas, que los alemanes le hagan algo o que él muera al final de la noche por haberse quedado sin energía. - Nixon sabía lo que se decía. Aligerar el ambiente tenso e intentar conseguir que Dick viese que las palabras de Ronald no eran más que chismorreos a los que no debía hacer caso. Conocía a su amigo y no hacía falta ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que estaba tragando saliva más veces de las normales. Estaba a punto de estallar, lo que no tenía claro era si sería en un inmenso ataque de ira o de celos...

\- De todas maneras, Ron. ¿El hospital te pareció un lugar seguro? - Welsh intervino con las mismas intenciones.

\- Por lo poco que pude ver, Harry, sí, lo era.

\- Entonces no sucederá nada malo... podemos estar tranquilos en cuanto a la seguridad de Roe y Grant. Sugiero que nos vayamos a descansar antes de seguir murmurando esos chismes que tanto desagradan a nuestro oficial al mando... - Dick le sonrió agradecido.

\- Gracias, Harry. Estoy de acuerdo. Podéis retiraros y procurad descansar.

Dick no pudo pegar ojo en prácticamente toda la noche.

 

\-----------------------

 

Gene avanzaba con lentitud hacia la casa que ocupaban los hombres de la Easy. Estaba agotado. Durante la noche se había encontrado ayudando a los doctores del centro hospitalario a atender varias urgencias. Tres mujeres de parto, un niño con fiebres muy altas y un hombre con un clavo atravesándole la mano. Estaba cansado, sí... lo indecible pero aún sentía la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas. Pocas veces como la pasada velada había sabido que su decisión de ser médico era la mejor que podía haber tomado.

También había tenido tiempo para sentarse al lado de Grant y controlar sus constantes así como el correcto suministro de los calmantes, sueros y demás. Era una bendición sentirse tan útil.

Ni tan siquiera tenía palabras para describir lo que sintió cuando tuvo el privilegio de recibir entre sus manos el pequeño cuerpo de aquella niña recién nacida. Ni el sobrecogimiento de júbilo que invadió su corazón cuando la oyó estallar en llanto por primera vez. Él, al que tantos se le habían escapado entre gritos de agonía y dolor, pudo apreciar como aún en las condiciones más extremas las personas seguían luchando por florecer, por afianzarse y dar prueba de lo más valioso de los seres humanos, la vida.

Mientras caminaba hacia el edificio vio salir al balcón de la segunda planta de la casa que ocupaba a Dick. Notó como le miraba fijamente y con un rictus de seriedad que denotaba claramente que había problemas. Suspiró cambiando el rumbo de sus pasos. No podría irse a descansar sabiendo que algo iba mal con su pelirrojo amor. Comprobó que en el primer piso no había nadie y ascendió hacia la planta superior. Llamó a la puerta del cuarto que ocupaba Winters. Este le dio permiso para entrar.

\- Tengo café recién hecho, ¿quiere? - Fue lo primero que le preguntó.

\- Si no te importa, te lo agradecería. No he tenido mucho tiempo de tomar algo durante la noche. - Aceptó la taza que le tendía con una suave sonrisa.

\- ¿Ha estado ocupado? - Doc notó el tono mordaz y frío de sus palabras y enarcó una ceja.

\- Estuve ayudando al personal sanitario, sí. Grant no fue su única urgencia. Llevo una Cruz Roja, mi deber es curar esté donde esté y sea quien sea el enfermo...

\- Así que estuvo confraternizando con los médicos y enfermeras alemanes.

\- ¿He hecho algo malo, Dick? - el joven cajún no se sentía lo bastante alerta como para permitirse no ir al grano y alargar aquella... ¿discusión? por mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Cómo consiguió que le dejaran pasar al quirófano? ¿No es un área restringida?

\- Lo es pero hablé con el cirujano...

\- ¿Solo habló? - el moreno suspiró... ¿iba todo aquello de celos?

\- ¿Es que crees que podía hacer otra cosa? Le dije que era el “médico” personal de Grant y que no me iba a separar de él ni dos segundos. Que además estaba muy interesado en ver la operación para saber luego como abordar una situación así si se volvía a dar...

\- ¿Pretende ser neurocirujano? - Ahora la voz sonó cargada de sarcasmo.

\- No, pretendo no quedarme paralizado y helado de miedo cuando le vuelan la cabeza a un amigo. Pretendo saber cómo actuar en los primeros momentos para mitigar, si es posible los daños y las futuras complicaciones. Si abordaba a ese cirujano de tu a tu... de médico a médico, aunque yo esté muy lejos de serlo, conseguiría mis objetivos... primero velar a Grant y, segundo, aprender para ser mejor. - su pecoso novio le miró en silencio un rato y aún con el gesto adusto se volvió a dirigir a él.

\- ¿Así que solo se valió de la palabra para entrar a la intervención?

\- Te lo prometo, Dick. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que hice otra cosa? ¿Crees que tenía tiempo para pensar en algo más que no fuera cuidar de la salud de Grant? ¿Crees que sería capaz de traicionar tu amor por ambición? ¿Tan poca catadura moral crees que tengo? Te voy a decir algo que esperaba que ya te hubiera quedado claro pero visto lo visto y oído lo oído parece ser que no... Eres el hombre de mi vida, eres lo que le da sentido a todo lo que soy y quiero ser, no concibo los días sin pasarlos junto a ti y es más, no sé cómo he podido llegar hasta aquí sin ti. Lo último que haría sería hacerte daño de forma premeditada y voluntaria. TE QUIERO. - Winters le miró en silencio durante un rato, sus labios se curvaron en una suave sonrisa. - ¿Te puedo pedir algo Dick?

\- Claro...

\- No sigas tratándome tan formalmente, por favor... es como si volviéramos a los días en que no estábamos juntos, a los días en los que no me querías.

\- ¡Oh, Gene! Lo siento, lo siento mucho... - el de Pensilvania se acercó a su chico para cogerle una mano, llevársela a los labios y besarle. - Nunca me ha gustado hacer caso a los chismorreos y para una vez que lo hago me equivoco...

\- Dick, creeme, jamás podría mirar a otro hombre... para qué tener una aventura con mil hombres cuando puedo tener mil aventuras hermosas con un hombre... contigo. - Roe echó un vistazo hacia atrás y tras asegurarse de que no había peligro le besó con pasión. - Te quiero... y te lo diré las veces que sea necesario hasta que te lo creas. - Dick le estrechó contra sí y ocultó su rostro en el cuello del muchacho.

\- Eres lo mejor de mi vida, Gene. Siento esta escena... - Le oyó murmurar que no se preocupara que una dosis pequeña de celos le daba sal a la relación pero que no volviera a dudar de él. Dick supo que jamás volvería a hacerlo.

 

\----------------------------

Spina puso delante de él unos papeles. Tenían el formato de las comunicaciones que a veces les hacían llegar Sink o Strayer pero estos llevaban el membrete de la 326 Compañía Médica, unidad que estaba asignada a la 101ª División Aerotransportada. Venía a decir que todos aquellos sanitarios que hubieran servido durante la contienda y deseasen seguir algún tipo de carrera médica una vez acabada esta deberían presentar su solicitud a los oficiales de la compañía sanitaria. Según explicaban brevemente tendrían facilidades financieras para poder realizar sus estudios. Roe sonrió, tanto él como Ralph habían oído rumores acerca de lo que contaba aquella hoja pero hasta ahora solo habían sido eso, rumores. El primero que había sabido de su interés había sido su propio compañero y ahora gracias a él había confirmado que podía hacerlo realidad.

Ahora solo quedaba una cosa. Que la guerra acabase. Y que acabase con él vivo.


	6. Verdadera amistad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El verdadero valor de quienes nos quieren.

Cerró los ojos intentando rememorar lo que Renee le enseñó en Bastogne. Recordaba sus manos moviéndose rápidamente mientras cerraba un pequeño corte de un soldado. Suturando. Fue de las primeras veces que creyó que quizá podía hacer algo más que verter polvos de sulfa e inyectar morfina. Luego él mismo repitió los movimientos. La chica le felicitó con una suave y simple sonrisa. Lo cierto es que Gene echaba de menos a la muchacha. La echaba mucho de menos. Era increíble como se podía llegar a querer a alguien al que apenas has tenido tiempo de conocer. Ella seguía siendo algo personal e intransferible. Algo que no había compartido con nadie. Ni tan siquiera con Dick.

Vaciando su petate sobre el suelo de la calle se encontró con lo que quedaba del pañuelo que recuperó de debajo de los escombros. La Easy se encontraba en algún pueblo perdido de Alemania. Un nuevo hito en un camino que Roe no sabía muy bien hacia dónde conducía. Toda la compañía estaba esperando instrucciones pero Sink que era quien debía darlas no había aparecido todavía. Así que todos, oficiales, suboficiales y soldados se encontraban allí parados esperando poder reanudar el camino.

Su dedos acariciaron la tela. Heffron que estaba a su lado se arrodilló al ver la prenda y la cogió. Gene le aferró la muñeca, quitándosela y le miró con gesto enfadado. Pero como siempre Babe hizo caso omiso al a veces carácter gruñón de su amigo.

\- Nunca me dirás de dónde sacaste esta prenda azul en medio del bosque helado de Bastogne, ¿verdad? Ni porqué te afecta tanto que te pregunte por ello.

\- Si sabes que no te voy a responder no sé porque sigues insistiendo. - Fue su cortante respuesta.

\- Bueno la esperanza es lo último que pierdo. - Gene se levantó tras haber metido de nuevo todo en el saco. Suspiró.

\- A veces eres insufrible.

\- Y aún así me quieres... soy irresistible. - Roe no pudo evitar reírse ante aquella afirmación.

\- Cierto, irresistiblemente insoportable... - Le dio un golpe en el casco de tal manera que hizo que el objeto se moviese hacia delante y le tapara los ojos a su amigo.

\- Seguiré insistiendo, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

\- Sí, incordio. - Babe le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le revolvió su oscuro cabello. Ambos se echaron a reír.

Dick había observado la escena desde su posición. Apoyado en el capó del jeep leyendo un mapa. Él tampoco había tenido más suerte que Heffron cuando le preguntó por la tela las pocas veces que la había visto. Creyó reconocer en la prenda un pañuelo de los que usaban los mujeres para cubrirse la cabeza. Ni siquiera había sabido hasta el momento actual que Gene la tenía consigo desde las Ardenas. Se preguntó si la historia que se ocultaba tras aquel objeto tendría que ver con las pesadillas que acuciaban al sanitario de cuando en cuando. Pesadillas de las que él mismo le había tenido que despertar abrazándole fuertemente mientras le acunaba y le susurraba que todo iba bien, que no permitiría que nadie le hiciese daño.

Le mataba que algunas de las pocas noches que habían podido compartir se hubiera encontrado incorporándose alarmado en la cama ante los movimientos frenéticos que Gene hacía mientras dormía. La primera vez la piel se le erizó al verle retorcerse de miedo en el lecho. No gritaba simplemente su rostro a veces se contraía en un gesto como si algo o alguien le estuviera sofocando la respiración. El aullido de pavor que parecía querer escapar de sus labios y que moría antes de poder siquiera salir al exterior. Le costaba un mundo traerle a la vigilia. Su propio corazón latiendo frenéticamente ante la posibilidad de que no consiguiese despertarlo y su chico se encontrase encerrado y sufriendo en una realidad inalcanzable para cualquiera de las muchas personas que le amaban. Un lugar inaccesible hasta para el propio Winters.

Esta vez el siguiente pueblo era minúsculo pero las casas que encontraron en él se hallaban en perfecto estado. Parecía como si la guerra no hubiera tocado aquella pequeña población. Era un trozo de cielo en medio de la desolada Europa. Dick ocupó una casita con chimenea en la sala de estar, dos habitaciones, la cocina, un aseo y un despacho. Según parecía aquella había sido la residencia del maestro del área. Se encontraba en la última de las estancias cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Dio su permiso para que pasase, en el umbral apareció el soldado Heffron.

\- ¿Me ha llamado, señor? - Dick asintió, le pidió que entrase y tomase asiento. Se mantuvo en silencio antes de dirigirse a él. No estaba muy seguro de si lo que iba a hacer era demasiado arriesgado o no pero la primera noche que pasó en aquel lugar había estado 20 minutos intentando calmar a un angustiado sanitario que acabó acurrucado entre sus brazos llorando desconsoladamente. La pesadilla había sido esta vez devastadora. Debía hacer algo.

\- Eres amigo de Doc Roe, ¿no? Su mejor amigo dentro de la compañía si no me equivoco. - Le vio levantar una ceja inquisitorialmente pero finalmente asintió. Respiró profundamente. - Quiero pedirle un favor, soldado Heffron pero este favor requiere total discreción. Este favor implica que voy a depositar en usted mi total confianza en la creencia de que ya conoce en buena medida, parte de la información que le voy a dar.

\- Señor... - le interrumpió. - ¿Me da permiso para hablar con total libertad?

\- Sí, adelante.

\- Creo saber que es lo que me va a decir, señor. Gene me lo contó en Hagenau... Cuando volvimos de la patrulla y no pudo evitar la muerte de Jackson. Estuvimos juntos después, fumando un cigarillo... Entonces le pregunté, creyendo que no me respondería, porqué desde Foy parecía haber llevado mejor situaciones como aquella... pero lo hizo... Me dijo que estaba enamorado y que era correspondido... no me dijo de quién pero sí me insinuó que era de un hombre... ahora he de presuponer que me estaba hablando de usted, ¿no, señor? - Winters asintió sintiendo al mismo tiempo cierto alivio al comprobar que Heffron asumía lo que sabía con total naturalidad.

\- Le pido que me ayude a ayudarle. Sé que ha compartido trinchera con él cuando estuvimos en Bastogne, en Foy...

\- ¿Me está hablando de las pesadillas, señor? Yo también le he tenido que despertar de ellas... son espantosas.

\- Sí... no soporto verle sufrir de esa manera... y no sé qué hacer para ayudarle. - Babe se quedó callado un momento.

\- Déjeme comprobar una cosa antes de actuar, señor. Averiguar si esos sueños se daban ya antes de Bélgica o si se iniciaron allí... antes de esos días yo no era tan cercano a Gene como lo he sido después. Creo que saber eso nos ayudará a enfocar de qué manera podemos ayudarle.

\- ¿Y cómo...

\- Hablaré con Spina... era con quien más se relacionaba antes de Bastogne. - Winters estuvo conforme pero le pidió que no se demorase. Babe sonrió, aquella conversación no le hacía más que reafirmarse en la firme relación que unía al Mayor de la compañía con el sanitario de Louisiana. No pudo más que alegrarse por su amigo. Si algo se merecía Gene era ser amado de esa manera.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ralph negó con la cabeza. No, en las noches que había compartido con Doc antes de Bélgica jamás le había oído tener una pesadilla como la que Babe describía. Pero sí, recordaba la única que había presenciado antes de la toma de Noville. Y recordaba como se le erizó todo el pelo del cuerpo ante la agonía silenciosa que presenció. Y cómo su amigo le aseguró que aquello no le había sucedido nunca. Ralph sabía que era mentira pero tampoco sabía como hacerle hablar más. A veces era imposible sacar a Gene de su mutismo. Ralph le dijo que había pocas cosas que llevase peor en esos días que no saber cómo ayudar a su amigo. Babe sonrió... ¿sería consciente ese maldito sanitario de la mucha gente que se preocupaba y le quería?

Había estado pensando en cómo afrontar todo aquello. Solo se le ocurría la posibilidad de encararse con él de frente. Como una vez vio que el párroco de su Iglesia de Philadelphia hizo con un borrachín del barrio. Tratar aquello de tal manera que a Doc no le quedase más remedio que reconocer que tenía un problema, Heffron pensaba que el primer paso para solucionarlo era reconocer que se tenía. Así se lo planteó al mayor Winters y este pareció conforme. Spina también lo estuvo.

Así que ahí estaban los tres, en la habitación que compartían los dos sanitarios. Esperando que Gene apareciese y, por la hora que era, no debía demorarse mucho su llegada. Ralph estaba sorprendido por la presencia del Mayor en el lugar. No es que no supiera que el hombre se preocupaba por todos los miembros de la compañía pero también barruntaba que debía empezar a hacer caso a los rumores que venía oyendo cada vez de manera más clara... había algún tipo de relación, más allá de la oficial, entre Winters y Roe. Pero como le oyó decir a Bull, primera persona a la que le escuchó hablar del tema; los asuntos de las trincheras se quedan en las trincheras... Hubiera lo que hubiera no era asunto suyo... Doc era su amigo y había venido aquí a ayudarle. Lo demás le daba igual. El sólo quería que Gene no tuviera que sufrir pesadillas como la que él presenció. No quería volver a verle sufrir.

La puerta se abrió. Doc se detuvo en el umbral confuso. Dick le hizo un gesto para que entrase y asumiendo que en aquel escenario no era su novio quien se dirigía a él sino su superior obedeció sin demora. La puerta se cerró tras él. Babe que estaba apoyado en la pared aledaña a la cancela fue quien la había cerrado. Los cuatro se miraron en silencio durante un rato. Heffron pensó que se podía cortar la tensión que había en el aire con el cuchillo de combate. Notaba los ojos de Doc mirándoles de  
hito en hito esperando algún movimiento o explicación a porqué estaban allí. Finalmente, oyó carraspear a Winters.

\- Gene... esto no puede seguir así. No puedo pasarme las noches temiendo acostarme a tu lado para despertarme y no poder arrancarte de ese terrible lugar en el que cada vez más a menudo te ves atrapado. Me mata no saber qué hacer para ayudarte. - Babe desvió su mirada hacia Spina. Winters había demostrado tener mucho coraje al hablar así delante del otro sanitario. Revelando que mantenía una relación sentimental con Doc. El grado de respeto que sentía por el pelirrojo creció exponencialmente.

\- Quizá es que no necesite ayuda... - Murmuró Gene con el ceño fruncido.

\- Puedes seguir mintiéndote todo lo que quieras pero no vamos a salir de aquí hasta que no...

\- No es tan grave.

\- ¡Maldita sea que no lo es, Gene! ¿No es grave que las tres personas que estamos aquí te hayamos tenido que, prácticamente, arrancar de esa pesadilla? ¿No es grave que cuando lo haces no sepas ni donde estás ni con quien del miedo que sientes?

\- ¡¿Pero porqué os preocupa tanto, Babe?! No es asunto vuestro... - Dick detectó un ligero temblor en la voz del cajun. Resistió a malas penas la urgente necesidad de estrecharle entre sus brazos.

\- ¡Qué no es asunto nuestro! - gruñó Heffron.

\- ¿Qué porqué nos preocupa tanto? - intervino Spina. - Parece mentira que preguntes eso, Gene. Nos preocupamos porque somos tus amigos, algunos incluso más... - añadió mirando a Winters. - y podías empezar a creerte que te queremos, que te queremos mucho. Y cuando una persona a la que se quiere sufre los que le aman irían al infierno y volverían si fuera necesario para paliar ese dolor. Por eso, Gene, por eso. Iría y volvería al infierno por ti. - Doc agachó la cabeza, los ojos fijos en el suelo, los hombros en tensión, los puños apretados. - Gene, ¿qué ves en esos sueños que tanto te aterra?

\- Veo a Renné... - fue su susurrante murmullo. - La veo a ella, bajo los escombros y de repente no es ella, soy yo...

\- ¿Quién es Renné, Gene? - Preguntó Dick confuso.

\- Una enfermera de Bastogne, alguien que se fue y que era muy especial. Alguien que me hizo darme cuenta con su sola presencia de que no estaba tan muerto por dentro como yo mismo me creía. - Gene suspiró y se sentó en una de las dos camas que había en el cuarto, Winters lo hizo a su lado y le cogió la mano derecha, él se la estrechó buscando un valor que no sentía. Finalmente volvió a hablar - Cuando era niño hubo una epidemia de cólera en Bayou, ya sabéis que mi abuela era curandera, que alejaba la enfermedad rezando. Recuerdo que durante aquella época me llevaba consigo a la iglesia para que rogara a su lado por la salvación de la gente que estaba muriendo no solo en nuestro pueblo sino en toda Louisiana. Fue una epidemia terrible y los muertos se contaban por miles. Se decía que los cuerpos bajaban flotando e hinchados por el Mississippi Una noche me empecé a encontrar mal, terriblemente mal, mi madre estaba sentada al lado de mi cama poniéndome compresas frías intentando bajarme la fiebre. Oí murmurar a mi padre como si estuviera muy lejos, le estaba regañando a mi abuela, le decía que no debía haberme implicado en todo aquello porque era demasiado pequeño y mi vida podía peligrar... ella le dijo que en situaciones como la que se estaba dando hasta los traiteir que no saben que lo son han de ayudar... aún a costa de su vida. Mi padre le dijo que no estaba dispuesto a perderme, que cada muerte de alguna de las personas por las que rezábamos se llevaba parte de nuestra alma y de nuestro corazón y que la muerte rodeaba a Lousiana... que no podía ni debía implicarme en aquellos rezos... Estaba muy enfadado y lo recuerdo muy vagamente pero lo que sí recuerdo es que mi abuela estuvo dos meses sin aparecer por casa y que esa noche se marchó echando blasfemias por la boca.

\- ¿Por eso siempre negaste tu herencia? - inquirió Babe.

\- Mi abuela falleció poco antes de que me alistase. En sus ojos no había alegría, solo alivio y el deseo de morir. Toda la vida acumulando muertes sobre sus hombros, de personas por las que rezó y a las que no pudo salvar. No quería eso para mi... sí, siempre he sabido que heredé su don, ella misma me lo dijo, me lo inoculó a fuego y Dios sabe que la adoraba pero que odiaba lo que era porque no quería verla sufrir como a menudo lo hacia. - Se detuvo a tomar aire, notando como Winters se había acercado más a él... una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla y sintió como los dedos de su oficial se la secaban. - Cuando me alisté lo último que esperaba era que se me ordenase ser sanitario pero con mi suerte era de suponer. Así que sin pretenderlo, me vi atendiendo a hombres, a amigos y a muchos no les pudimos salvar, Ralph...

\- Nuestro brazalete implica eso, Gene. Donde sea, a quien sea y cuando sea. Ya te dije que yo también estaba cansado de jugar a los médicos... pero siempre he sabido que tu naciste para esto, aunque lo rechazases.

\- Lo sé, Ralph, lo sé... pero... como le dijo mi padre a mi abuela, la gente como ella, la gente como yo morimos un poco con cada persona que no logramos salvar. Para cuando me di cuenta prácticamente estaba como los heridos que tratábamos... Renee murió en el bombardeo de Bastogne, cuando llevé al teniente Welsh después de que fuera herido, la encontré sepultada bajo los escombros de la iglesia que había servido de hospital. - Miró fijamente a Dick. - Era una enfermera asombrosa y cuando la vi trabajar, cuando vi sus manos la identifiqué como una igual, sufría igual que yo. De hecho cuando le dije que tenía unas manos que sosegaban y calmaban, que eran un regalo de Dios me dijo que Dios no podía hacer regalos tan dolorosos... y no puede con menos que darla la razón. Pero ella tenía algo que yo no tenía... esperanza. Ella seguía viva... y cuando la vi allí, su cuerpo destrozado... Habíamos perdido a tantos amigos, Babe pero ella... ella era como yo pero mejor y estaba muerta... ¿Cómo podía estar ella muerta y no yo? Ella no deseaba morir y lo único que deseaba yo era que se acabase todo cuanto antes... sentir el mismo alivio que sintió mi abuela. Me sentí tan culpable... y luego, el hombre del que estaba ilusoriamente enamorado me correspondió cuando jamás pensé que lo fuera a hacer ni a esas alturas que mereciese ser amado ni por él ni por nadie... ahora soy feliz muy feliz pero me siento más culpable aún. Yo solo quería morir... ¡¿porqué estoy vivo?! ¡¿Porqué ella y no yo?! En mis sueños se me aparecen todos los muertos de mi vida, los que vi de niño muertos de cólera, a los “pacientes” de mi abuela que ayudé a amortajar, a mi amigo Jean que murió en Baton Rouge de una paliza que le dio su padre, tirado en un miserable callejón lleno de basura, a los amigos que he perdido aquí, a Renné... y todos me recriminan que ellos estén muertos y no yo... y me dicen que no pararán hasta llevarme con ellos, hasta convertirme en un igual... Y ahora no quiero morir... no ahora que soy tan feliz por poderte amar y que me ames, Dick pero al mismo tiempo me siento tan mal, tan inmensamente culpable... - Winters se levantó para arrodillarse frente a él y cogerle el rostro con las manos. Le mataba verle llorar tan angustiado.

\- Gene... no me puedo llegar a imaginar como ha debido ser crecer con tanta muerte a tu alrededor así que no te voy a decir que entiendo como te puedes llegar a sentir, no voy a fingir que lo hago cuando no es así, te quiero y jamás te mentiría.... pero, mi vida, tienes que pensar en quiénes eran algunas de esas personas que no pudiste salvar... y no solo en eso, sino en cómo eran. A Penkala, a Muck, a Jackson, a Renne les conocíste... tus compañeros te apreciaban, te tenían respeto...

\- Doc, te lo digo porque lo sé con certeza... Dukeman, Muck y Penk, y Jackson habrían arriesgado su vida para salvar la tuya sin dudar, se habrían enfrentado a una lluvia de balas para sacar tu maldito trasero de cualquier problema. No solo te apreciaban y respetaban, como dice el Mayor sino que te querían como todos los que servimos en esta compañía... - añadió Babe.

\- Como es lo que dice el teniente Lipton, que por cierto se pasó casi 20 minutos taponando el “roto” que te hiciste en la pierna... Desde hoy hasta el fin del mundo... nosotros seremos recordados... nosotros, hermanos de sangre. Ya deberías saber, Gene que no somos una compañía al uso...

\- Lo sé, Ralph...

\- Ni tus compañeros ni tu amiga Renee que parece ser que te apreciaba tanto como lo hacemos nosotros se colarían jamás en tus sueños para amenazarte con convertirte en uno de ellos. Has hablado de un antiguo amigo, Jean, ¿no? - le preguntó Dick, Roe asintió aferrándose a las manos de su novio. - y luego de personas muertas por el cólera cuando eras apenas un niño... un amigo y gente que no te llegó a conocer, en su gran mayoría, personalmente, no pueden odiarte tanto como para desear verte muerto... Si te hubieran conocido jamás habrían deseado tal cosa. Mi amor, eres una persona única... y no lo digo solo yo... mi opinión puede ser tenida por partidista pero muchos de los hombres que te rodean opinarían lo mismo... y te lo digo con conocimiento de causa...

\- Y nosotros dos corroboramos sus palabras, Gene. - volvió a intervenir Babe, Spina movió enérgicamente la cabeza estando de acuerdo tanto como Heffron como con Winters.

\- ¿Alguna vez tu abuela tuvo pesadillas similares?

\- No lo sé, Dick, es posible...

\- ¿Y cómo crees que las enfrentaba ella?

\- ¿Conociéndola? Hablaría con los muertos de esos sueños... - Doc esbozó una sonrisita.

\- Haz tu lo mismo...

\- ¿Qué hable con los muertos? Babe, ¿cómo se hace eso?

\- No sé... ¿hablando?

\- ¿Cómo si me sentara a tomar un café con ellos?

\- Por ejemplo... - Gene les miró en silencio durante unos instantes. Finalmente y, secándose, las lágrimas que aún le mojaban el rostro sonrió. La relajación era evidente en él.

\- De acuerdo pero solo lo haré si hay alguien ahí para despertarme si las cosas no van como se suponen que han de ir... - Dick se puso en pie mirando a los tres hombres a los que dirigía.

\- Babe, Spina... supongo que ya suponéis que eso último corre de mi cuenta.

\- Sí, señor, nos lo imaginábamos. ¿Puedo preguntarle algo, Mayor?

\- Por supuesto, Spina.

\- ¿Cuando todo esto acabe...

\- Ralph, como tu mismo nos has recordado que dice el teniente Lipton;hermanos de sangre... eso lo somos ahora y lo seremos siempre... hermanos y amigos.


	7. Pasado, presente y futuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aceptando el pasado, comprometiendo el futuro.

Oía el rumor del agua discurriendo libre. Cuando era niño le encantaba pasarse las horas muertas sentado en alguno de los embarcaderos tan solo moviendo las piernas en un suave vaivén, viendo pasar el líquido a sus pies. Muchas veces su padre tenía que ir a buscarle porque su chico perdía la noción del tiempo y la zona donde vivían era un lugar peligroso al anochecer.

Gene adoraba a su padre. Desde su posición siempre le pareció grande y fuerte. Invencible. Recordaba lo orgulloso que se sintió el día en que le puso al mando de uno de los barcos que navegaban por el Mississippi transportando gente y mercancías. Su cuerpo tras el de su hijo, sujetando sus pequeñas manos, ayudánle a manejar el timón... En ese momento se sintió el ser más afortunado del su reducido mundo. Él, tan pequeño, conduciendo algo tan grande como aquel buque...

Ed Roe siempre había sabido, desde el mismo día que le sostuvo por primera vez entre sus brazos que el chiquillo, sin la orientación debida, sería frágil y quebradizo. Que debía velar por él para que se convirtiese en alguien tan fuerte como su abuela. Se dio cuenta desde el mismo momento que nació, que era igual que ella. Sus mismos ojos, igual color de piel, idéntico tono de cabello. Si se le dejaba solo se perdería, si se le orientaba sería fuerte, valiente, un hombre del que cualquiera se sentiría orgulloso de conocer... Y él, su padre, jamás podría haber deseado tener otro hijo. Y aunque no lo hubiese conseguido, hacerle fuerte, le hubiese amado. Fuera como fuera, acabase como acabase... ese diminuto cuerpecito que se estremecía contra él buscando calor... había encadenado su corazón con el nudo más poderoso que existía... el del amor y la devoción de un padre por su retoño.

23 años después el propósito de Ed era una realidad clara y notoria. Poco podía imaginar él a través de las pocas cartas que le enviaba desde Europa lo exitoso de aquella temprana determinación. Cuando Gene se alistó en el ejército sabía que su hijo tenía mucho camino que andar. Había tenido serios incidentes y desventuras durante su niñez y adolescencia pero con la ayuda de la familia, con el amor de Jean y de, para que negarlo, la propia fuerza de voluntad de su vástago habían conseguido superarlos. Con cicatrices en el cuerpo, en el corazón y en el alma... pero heridas que le habían hecho más recio frente a la adversidad. Aún así, compartía el mismo temor que su madre, que la abuela del chico... la guerra podía echar al traste todo aquello. Podía acabar con él con la misma facilidad con la que se apaga una llama. Esperaba y deseaba que encontrase algún tipo de apoyo que le ayudase a salir con bien... porque ahora lejos de la familia su hijo podía no saber expresar el dolor y el miedo que tan bien había aprendido a esconder y que a él, su padre, le era tan sencillo leer en los oscuros ojos de su niño. Que nadie supiera interpretar sus silencios. ¿Hallaría su pequeño otro amor tan fuerte y luminoso como el del joven Jean? Un amor de ese tipo bien podía ser la luz en el camino de oscuridad que Gene estaba apunto de iniciar.

Pero Doc Roe, aún sabiendo lo afortunado que era teniendo la familia que tenía, no imaginaba que el hombre que le dio la vida sintiera un amor tan fuerte por él. Doc Roe tenía una relación franca y bonita con su padre, sabía que estaría cuando le necesitara pero siempre había sentido también que se esperaba de él que supiese valerse por sí mismo. Que fuera independiente. Un hombre cabal, serio y responsable. Capaz de equivocarse y de asumir sus errores. Capaz de soñar y de amar. Y capaz de luchar por esos sueños y por lo que amaba.

Así que eso estaba haciendo. Afrontando uno de sus peores miedos y luchando por quién amaba. Luchando por Dick.

No había sido necesario expresar el deseo con palabras. Habían hecho el amor. Gene sintió que todo lo que el otro le daba le ayudaría a sobrellevar lo que tuviera que encarar esa noche... quizá no soñase pero no contaba con ello. Y notar las manos del pelirrojo sobre su cuerpo, sentir sus labios recorrer su piel, apreciar cada centímetro de su pene entrando dentro de él... de alguna manera le daba las fuerzas que necesitaba. Lleno de toda aquella calidez, de todo aquel inmenso cariño era posible que fuera capaz de no dejarse vencer por el terror.

Dick, Babe y Ralph tenían razón. Había llegado el momento de encarar el problema. Y de solucionarlo.

 

Así que allí estaba, oyendo el murmullo del agua. Esta vez el escenario eran las marismas de su infancia. Un lugar mágico, lleno de vida, lleno de olores misteriosos. Inmensamente rico en flora y fauna. Con los fantasmagóricos cipreses asomando sus ramas por encima de las ciénagas. De vez en cuando podía oír algún chapoteo y se preguntaba si sería un cocodrilo entrando o saliendo de su medio. De niño había visto los restos de uno de esos indescifrables y viejos hombres de los pantanos... a los incautos la implacable naturaleza de aquella zona les devoraba vivos.

Ahora estaba allí a la espera de que sus propios y más personales depredadores llegaran. Se sentó como 14 años atrás en el embarcadero y empezó a mecer las piernas suavemente. Cuando Renne se sentó a su lado no pudo evitar un ligero sobresalto. La miró de reojo, el perfil de la muchacha seguía siendo suave y delicado. Su rostro, sus manos, sus ropas estaban cubiertas de polvo. De polvo y sangre. Un reguero se deslizaba desde su sien izquierda hasta su mentón, goteando sobre su hombro. Tenía el ceño fruncido, parecía enfadada.

\- ¿Renné? - inquirió él con voz apenas audible.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? - seguía teniendo aquel acento mezcla de inglés y francés. Era un forma de hablar dulce y Gene sabía que se ajustaba muy bien a la propietaria que lo hablaba.

\- En mi casa, en Bayou.

\- Es un lugar extraño... - Seguía pareciendo que estuviera enojada.

\- Renné, ¿estás enfadada? - ella asintió. - ¿Conmigo? - Por fin le miró.

\- En parte... - Ahora fue a él a quien le tocó fruncir el ceño. Aquel sueño estaba siendo, claramente, distinto al los anteriores.

\- ¿Van a venir los demás?

\- Sí...

\- ¿Y también están enfadados, en parte, conmigo?

\- Sí... - Oyó pasos detrás de ellos y se volvió a mirar. Efectivamente, poco a poco las figuras que poblaban sus pesadillas se fueron haciendo visibles. La gran mayoría se quedaron quietas observándoles pero Muck y Penkala se aproximaron. Se sentaron junto a ellos. - Gene, sé que apenas nos dio tiempo a conocernos pero quiero creer que nuestras vidas no solo se cruzaron para tener que decirnos adiós... - parecía que seguía molesta.

\- ¿Por qué...

\- Porque te queríamos, te respetábamos y en tus sueños nos has convertido en lo que no somos.

\- Yo no manejo mis sueños...

\- ¿No? ¿Y este sueño que es? - intervino Alex. - Has querido hablar con nosotros y aquí estamos. Nos querías enfadados y amenazantes y así es como nos tenías...

\- Entonces era yo quien...

\- Disfrazaste tus miedos con nuestra apariencia... y, en cierto modo, eso es un insulto. - Gene agachó la cabeza avergonzado.

\- Tu padre te enseñó a encarar la vida con más valor, hijo. - Palideció al oír la voz.

\- Abuela...

\----------------------------------------

 

Dick le miraba. Un haz de luna bañaba el rostro de su chico. Su sueño era agitado pero no había señales de miedo. Su frente no estaba perlada de sudor como solía sucederle. Pero si que le oía murmurar... ¿estaría de verdad hablando con los muertos? La sola idea le erizaba el cabello. Siempre se había preguntado por ese don que había heredado Gene; rezar a Dios para curar a la gente imponiendo las manos...

Gene no hablaba mucho de su familia. Como en muchos temas en este era también muy reservado. Conocía la existencia de su abuela, él mismo les había hablado de ella y de como su padre se había enfrentado a la mujer preocupado por la salud de su hijo cuando debía ser apenas un mocoso que levantase dos palmos del suelo. Se prometió a sí mismo pedirle al muchacho que le hablase de ellos y del lugar en el que creció. ¿Cabría la posibilidad de que una vez acabada la guerra él se los presentase? Debían ser personas muy muy especiales... tanto como el propio Eugene.

Al imaginar esto último no pudo evitar preguntarse si no estaba siendo un iluso pensando que después de la guerra las cosas serían tan fáciles como ir a visitar a sus respectivas familias, llamar a la puerta y presentarse ante ellos como dos hombres enamorados dispuestos a pasar el resto de sus días juntos. Y aún sabiendo que era absurdo e incluso peligroso no podía con menos que desear que pudiera ser así. Él no se veía siendo capaz de renunciar a sus padres y su hermana, suponía que Gene tampoco podría hacerlo con su familia. Vivir su amor al margen de ellos sería demasiado doloroso. Una prueba que quizá no fueran capaces de superar. No sabía que le hacía sentirse más enfermo, pensar en no ver a su familia por Gene o no ver a Gene por su familia.

Se levantó del lecho que compartía con el cajún para acercarse a la ventana. La luna llena brillaba en lo alto. Como si estuviese intentando aportar luz a sus pensamientos. Había cosas que tenía claras. A estas alturas había dejado de asombrarse de lo poderosamente firme que era su amor por el moreno. Ya no era como al principio de sentirse atraído por él. Ya no eran solo oleadas de deseos apoderándose de su cuerpo. Ya no se trataba solo de dejar bagar sus ojos por la anatomía del nativo de Louisiana. Ya no solo anhelaba penetrarlo y hacerle gemir de placer. Ya no era únicamente tenerle físicamente... con el tiempo solo quiso ser la parte más importante de su corazón. Como él mismo había reservado la mayor parte del suyo para ese maravilloso chico de ojos azules y oscuros. De sonrisa enigmática y ademanes cautos pero decididos.

Solo deseaba que fuera suyo en cuerpo y alma. Solo deseaba ser suyo en cuerpo y alma. Porque desde el primer momento en que se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía Gene había encadenado su corazón con el nudo más poderoso que existía... el de un ser enamorado del hombre de su vida.

Desanduvo sus pasos alejándose de la ventana. Esta vez se apoyó en la precaria mesa que ocupaba el dormitorio. Desde allí le miró. Seguía murmurando... como si estuviera inmerso en una frenética conversación. Colocó las manos encima del tablero de la mesa y al hacerlo notó el contacto de su piel con el de una hoja de papel que había depositada encima del mueble. La cogió. Era una carta. Dirigida al sanitario. La curiosidad le pudo y sus ojos recorrieron el contenido. Su expresión fue cambiando... el asombro le invadió.

Gene iba a estudiar medicina en la Washintong University de St. Louis. En Missouri. ¿Qué significa aquello para su relación? Estaba el joven anteponiendo su sueño a lo que les unía. ¿Acaso no creía que pudieran caminar juntos durante los años posteriores a la contienda? ¿No le había dicho que le quería?

Suspiró. No iba a caer de nuevo en eso. Nada de celos, nada de presuponer antes de hablar. Cuando Gene despertase seguro que se lo aclaraba. De hecho el que hubiera dejado la misiva tan a la vista era un claro síntoma de que no estaba ocultándole nada. Volvió a fijarse en él. Seguía dormido pero algo había cambiado. Su rostro estaba relajado como pocas veces antes. Ya no murmuraba. Estaba en paz consigo mismo.

 

El amanecer les sorprendió tendidos a ambos en la cama. Roe apoyaba la cabeza en el pecho de Dick, sus dedos dibujando círculos sobre su piel y haciéndole estremecerse. Winters dormitaba y de vez en cuando depositaba suaves besos sobre su frente, sobre su pelo. Su brazo derecho entorno a los hombros desnudos del muchacho. Estrechándole contra sí.

Finalmente el sanitario habló.

\- Dick... - susurró contra su piel. El aliento del chico sobre su epidermis envió descargas de electricidad por todo su cuerpo.

\- Dime...

\- Sé que te sonará extraño porque sé que las personas como tu y como yo no podemos hacerlo pero... ¿te gustaría ser el marido del futuro doctor Eugene Roe? Si pudiera ser, ¿te casarías conmigo?


	8. Reflexiones, una conversación... y de postre besos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renunciar no siempre significar perder.

Nixon miró a su pelirrojo amigo con una sonrisa socarrona. Dick ni se había dado cuenta, ensimismado en la lectura y firma de innumerables documentos... estaba silbando. Movió la cabeza incrédulo. Si al principio, en Toccoa, alguien le hubiera dicho que el de Pensilvania iba a recorrer media Europa encamado con un sanitario moreno natural de Louisiana habría tenido dos opciones... liarse apuñetazos con quien lo hubiera insinuado y después echarse a reír.

Los oficiales, y él mismo, siempre hacían bromas sobre su posición como miembro del cuerpo de inteligencia pero el hecho es que estaba donde estaba por méritos propios. El atractivo universitario de Yale tenía una mente perspicaz, aguda y brillante. Capaz de captar los más mínimos detalles y tomar decisiones e idear estrategias sin apenas dudar... y lo mejor de todo es que solía acertar en sus planteamientos. Como tal, se empezó a dar cuenta de la mirada distraída de Winters en Aldburne... cuando le oyó preguntar a John Martín donde se encontraba Doc Roe. El sargento le dijo que le vio pedir permiso al teniente Welsh hacia un par de horas para poder ir al puesto de mando del escuadrón sanitario y que aún no había regresado. En ese momento y ante esas palabras vio como el rostro de su amigo cobraba una inusitada y fugaz expresión de disgusto y sus ojos brillaron con un claro sentimiento de añoranza. Dick echaba poderosamente de menos al médico de la Compañía Easy.

Cuando fue herido en el tobillo y más tarde le preguntó cómo se encontraba la respuesta de él fue; he estado con Doc... estoy mejor. Nada de me han curado y ahora me encuentro bien... no... sus palabras habían sido que había estado con el joven y que eso le hacía encontrarse mejor. Sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando le acompañó otro día al puesto de socorro y le vio estarse 5 minutos con la mirada fija en la anatomía del muchacho.

A Lewis Nixon le gustaba el género femenino. De hecho se le podía considerar un mujeriego, aunque estuviera casado. Bueno para ser sinceros estaba a punto de firmar el divorcio y no estaba muy seguro de si también perdería la custodia de su hijo. Y encima Kathy se quedaba con el perro. El divorcio le daba igual, era hasta lógico que su esposa quisiera acabar con aquella farsa de matrimonio, lo del niño ya era otra cuestión. Lo cierto es que no tenía una relación muy estrecha con el pequeño pero odiaría distanciarse de él y convertirse en un total extraño para el crío.

Suspiró. No era algo de lo que pudiera ocuparse estando tan lejos de casa. Había enviado un telegrama a los abogados de la familia para que establecieran los términos en lo que quedaría la situación de su retoño. Ciertamente era lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos. Volvió a sacar del bolsillo superior de su guerrera una ajada foto. La llevaba siempre con él. Nixon sabía que muchos soldados portaban cartas e imágenes íntimas y personales. Esta era la suya. De las últimas navidades pasadas en la casa familiar, con el pequeño Lew entre sus brazos... Tenía pocas fotografías de él a solas con el niño. Por eso se la llevó para no olvidar su rostro. Se preguntaba si habría cambiado mucho. Estaba seguro de que sí, tan solo había nacido unos pocos meses después de alistarse y habían pasado ya casi 4 años desde entonces...

Abrió su petaca y bebió un largo trago de Vat-69. Volvió a suspirar. Acarició con los dedos el rostro de su hijo. Sacudió la cabeza y enfocó sus pensamientos de nuevo en Dick. En él y su chico. Y en lo extraño que se sintió la primera vez que les vio besarse. Al principio no se sintió muy cómodo con la situación pero quería y apreciaba demasiado a Winters como para atreverse a decir nada. Sin embargo a medida que fue viendo como el cajún hacia que aquellos días fueran menos duros para su amigo e, intuía que su unión con Kathy se estaba yendo por el sumidero, empezó a comprender que no había nada malo en amar a alguien del mismo sexo. Que lo importante era simplemente ser feliz y hacer feliz. Y estaba claro que tanto Dick como Gene se hacían enormemente felices.

Deseaba encontrar a alguien como lo había hecho Dick, pero ojalá ese alguien fuera una bonita y atractiva mujer.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dick levantó los ojos del documento que acaba de redactar y firmar. El incidente entre los cabos de las compañías D y F había sido un asunto desagradable. Estaba de acuerdo con Speirs y los otros dos capitanes, la única solución era un consejo de guerra. Detestaba tomar aquel tipo de decisiones pero iban con el cargo. Otro suspiro. Depositó la pluma en el escritorio y miró a su amigo.

\- Nix, ¿estás bien?

\- No... - fue la rotunda respuesta del moreno oficial de inteligencia.

\- ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

\- Preferiría distraer la mente con otras cosas. Estoy cansado de darle vueltas todo el rato a lo mismo.

\- ¿Y de qué quieres hablar? ¿O qué quieres que hagamos?

\- No lo sé, Dick. Como te digo quiero hacer otra cosa, pensar en otros temas pero siempre acabo dándole vueltas a lo mismo...

\- ¿Al divorcio?

\- Más bien al daño colateral que han provocado estos cuatro años de no matrimonio y que posiblemente siga produciéndose.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Me refiero a Lewis Nixon III...

\- Tu hijo.

\- Mi hijo. - Dick hizo un gesto de comprensión. - ¿Has pensado alguna vez en tener niños?

\- Alguna que otra vez.

\- ¿Sabrás que eso, estando con Roe, va a estar complicado?

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿Si siguieras con él crees que a la larga te arrepentirías de las cosas a las que tendrás que renunciar? Como tener hijos, una familia propia...

\- Gene me ha pedido que me case con él... - Lewis escupió el trago de whiskey que acaba de llevarse a la boca.

\- ¡¿Cómo?! ¿Te ha hecho una proposición de matrimonio? Los hombres no pueden casarse, Dick...

\- Lo sabemos ha sido algo más metafórico que real... lo más importante es lo que esa pregunta implica, Nix.

\- Sí, supongo... ya conoces mi grata experiencia frente al matrimonio. Pero oye, lo mismo las uniones entre personas del mismo sexo sean diferentes y funcionen mejor.

\- Bueno, no creo que sea un problema de la institución, sino más bien de las personas que se casan...

\- ¿Crees que en mi matrimonio el problema soy yo?

\- No he dicho eso, Nix pero tu mismo estarás de acuerdo conmigo porque de hecho me lo has insinuado... en los 4 años que lleváis juntos apenas os habéis visto. ¿Que os ha mantenido unidos? ¿Vuestro hijo? ¿El hecho de que te alistases en enero del 41 y en diciembre del mismo año te casases no te da una pista de que desde el principio...?

\- Sí, Dick, sí... huí como un cobarde.

\- No fuiste, no eres ni serás jamás un cobarde, Lew...

\- Eres demasiado indulgente conmigo... por cierto, ¿no íbamos a hablar de otra cosa? Dices que Doc te ha pedido que te cases con él... ¿qué le has respondido?

\- ¿Tú que crees?

\- Supongo que sea con una chica o sea con un chico para alguien tan serio y formal como tu es el estado ideal... Oye, una duda... ¿sería uno de tus padrinos?

\- ¿Tu que crees?

\- Que me lo habría tomado como algo personal si la respuesta hubiera sido que no. He de asumir entonces que os va más que bien. - la radiante sonrisa de Dick se lo aclaró todo.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zell am See era un paraíso. Alemania ya había sido un lujo para la tropa. Para unos hombres que habían sobrevivido a Normandía, al desastre de Market Garden y pasado por el infierno de Bastogne un lugar con tan radiante sol, con aquellas montañas y aquel enorme lago de cristalinas y frescas agua eran un merecido premio. Winters estaba contento de verles disfrutar de aquel escenario. Pero había un asunto que le preocupaba. Muchos de sus soldados, pese al enorme trabajo y sacrificio, no tenían los suficientes puntos como para poder licenciarse y volver a casa. La amenaza de tener que seguir luchando pero, esta vez en el Pacífico era muy real. Él meditaba qué hacer en el caso de que la compañía fuera destinada a luchar contra Japón. No se sentía capaz de abandonar a sus hombres pero continuar en aquella contienda era algo que detestaba.

Y, por supuesto, le preocupaba Gene. Había hablado con Sink sobre la posibilidad de que los sanitarios permaneciesen con la Easy si se daba el caso de que fueran enviados a continuar en la lucha. El coronel no se lo había podido asegurar... el destino del cuerpo médico estaba más ligado a las decisiones del escuadrón sanitario que a él, aunque le prometió que intentaría por todos los medios que permaneciesen con ellos. El oficial sabía del arma tan valiosa que eran Roe y Spina para la moral de la Easy y tampoco quería desprenderse de ellos fácilmente.

 

Estaba sentado en la terraza del hotel leyendo uno de los innumerables partes de guerra que le llegaban cada día. Llamaron a la puerta y cuando dio permiso para entrar quien lo hizo fue el soldado Shiffty Powers. Sonrió levemente, sabía porqué venía... a despedirse. Y ciertamente le echaría mucho de menos. El “sorteo” que se había realizado por la mañana había tenido como resultado que el joven pudiera regresar a casa. Se alegraba lo indecible por él pero le iba a echar de menos. El mejor francotirador que había conocido nunca y seguro que jamás llegaría a conocer otro como él. A parte de eso era un chaval extraordinario, tímido, trabajador y amigo de sus amigos. Un buen hombre, en definitiva.

Estuvieron hablando un rato y, esperaba haber conseguido que el muchacho se marchara con la satisfacción del trabajo bien realizado, con la convicción de que nada de lo que hubiera hecho durante la guerra le convertía en una mala persona ni en culpable de nada. Finalmente y cuando oyeron que de nuevo llamaban a la puerta se despidieron con el saludo protocolario y una franca y sincera sonrisa de camaradería. Shiffty dio paso a Gene, cuando se cruzaron en el umbral de la puerta, ambos se sonrieron y se prometieron verse antes de que el de Virginia se fuera para despedirse adecuadamente. Finalmente, el cajún se acercó a la mesa del Mayor tras haber cerrado la puerta. Llevaba una caja en sus manos. La depositó en la mesa.

\- ¿Qué traes ahí?

\- Había pensado salir a cenar con mi novio pero como no estamos en el escenario más adecuado he traído la comida conmigo.

\- Eso es hasta romántico.

\- ¿A que sí? - Gene se echó a reír acompañado por Dick que movía la cabeza divertido.

\- ¿Y qué tenemos para cenar?

\- Uno de los sanitarios de la compañía Dog que es de origen austriaco estaba hablando de la excelencia de la gastronomía de la zona y parecía entusiasmado así que he traído algo llamado strudel que parece que está relleno de manzana, quesos y una botella de, según dice Webster, uno de los mejores vinos austriacos que existen... y sé que eres abstemio pero espero que accedas a compartir aunque sea un vaso conmigo.

\- ¿Brindaremos por algo?

\- Porque respondiste sí a querer pasar el resto de tus días conmigo. - Dick se aproximó al joven, pasó los brazos por su cintura, le atrajo hacia él. El beso fue ardoroso, húmedo y largo. Mientras empezaban a comer devorándose mutuamente los labios tenían algo muy claro... cual sería el postre de la cena.


	9. Nuestro futuro es ahora.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando el futuro te alcanza.

Los dedos de Dick se clavaban en las caderas de Gene con fuerza mientras inclinado sobre él pasaba sinuosamente la lengua por su columna vertebral. Notaba como el cuerpo del muchacho se estremecía al mismo tiempo que le oía repetir su nombre en una continua letanía. Aumentó la velocidad e intensidad de sus penetraciones...

\- ¡Más, por favor, másssssssss! ¡Oh, Dios, Dick, por favor! - Pero haciendo caso omiso de los ruegos del muchacho salió de él para al mismo tiempo situarlo tumbado sobre la mesa del despacho. Le abrió las piernas y se colocó entre ellas... le miró con ojos intensos.

\- Eres mío... y de nadie más... de nadie más. - Y de un solo movimiento volvió a adentrarse en él. Doc gimió ruidosamente ante tal intrusión. Su mano derecha se cerró en torno a su propia erección mientras con la otra buscaba aferrarse a los dedos de su amante para evitar hundirse en la más absoluta locura de placer. - Así, Gene, mi amor, así... córrete para mi, hazlo, mi vida. - Winters se inclinó sobre él y empezó a mordisquear la piel del cuello de Roe, que aunque perlada de sudor le parecía el más delicioso de los manjares... sus dientes, sus labios, su lengua recorriendo cada centímetro de la epidermis del sanitario. La respiración del muchacho era errática, ardiente. Cada vez que a Dick le rozaba algo de su aliento sentía corrientes de electricidad recorriendo cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas... - Acabemos juntos, cariño estoy tan cerca, sé que tu también lo estás... vamos a hacerlo... vamossssss... - el oficial echó la cabeza para atrás en un gesto de éxtasis pero su rostro se vio atrapado por las manos del cajún que incorporándose levemente atrajo la cabeza de su novio hacia la suya para acallar con los labios el grito orgásmico que brotó de su garganta al sentir que eyaculaba sobre el estomago del pelirrojo y percibir que este hacía lo propio dentro de él. Durante unos instantes el mundo dejó de existir a su alrededor... tan solo estaban ellos dos unidos en uno solo. Gene ocultó el rostro en el cuello de su chico mientras pasaba los brazos por su cintura para evitar caer desmayado sobre la mesa. No creía tener las suficientes fuerzas como para sostenerse por sí mismo. Dick le había absorbido toda la energía... y era una sensación de lo más agradable sentir su apoyo. Winters no le permitiría caer rendido jamás. Doc pensó por un fugaz momento que el otro jamás sería completamente consciente de la inmensa devoción, del enorme amor que sentía por él. Era su mundo... lo era todo para él.

 

Poco después recobraron la consciencia de dónde estaban y de cómo estaban. Lentamente se incorporaron mientras buscaban con la mirada sus ropas desperdigadas por toda la estancia. Se la fueron poniendo sin decir una sola palabra. Gene se detuvo mirando confuso a su alrededor. Se acercó a un sofá que estaba contra la pared revisándolo de arriba a abajo...

\- ¿Qué buscas?

\- No sé donde ha ido a parar mi Cruz Roja... - Dick señaló al pie de lámpara que había en una de las esquinas de la habitación. El brazalete colgaba precariamente del borde de la pantalla, no pudo evitar preguntarse en qué momento de la ardorosa refriega había podido acabar allí. Se acerco a cogerla y ponérsela. Tenía algunas manchas de sangre.

\- Deberías lavarlo... por cierto, cómo es que esta sucia, que yo sepa no hemos tenido ningún herido, salvo el lamentable incidente de Janovech y lo de Chuck.

\- Hay cosas que el oficial de mayor rango de la compañía no debe saber...

\- ¡Gene...

\- No es nada serio, una pelea a puñetazos que acabó con una brecha sobre una ceja y una nariz sangrante...

\- ¿No es serio una pelea a puñetazos? Son cosas que los oficiales debemos saber.

\- No cuando el motivo de la pelea es una soberana estupidez y los dos púgiles no hacían más que disculparse el uno con el otro por lo sucedido.

\- ¿Quienes fueron?

\- No te lo voy a decir... - Dick suspiró exasperado. - Olvida por una vez que diriges a soldados y date cuenta que lideras a chavales de apenas veinte años con las hormonas sublevadas y con la mente puesta en que quizá en menos de un mes estén abrazando a sus novias. - Al oír esto último el rostro de Dick se ensombreció, Gene no pudo dejar de notarlo. - ¿Sucede algo, Richard?

\- Cabe la posibilidad de que la compañía sea destacada en el Pacífico... Gene, te pido que esto no salga de aquí. Suceda lo que suceda, tanto si vamos a la lucha de nuevo como si no es así, cuando lo sepa yo mismo se lo haré saber a la tropa.

\- ¿Podemos ir al Pacífico? - Fue apenas un murmullo.

\- Sí... - el cajún se pasó una mano por su negro cabello mientras tragaba saliva.

\- ¿Seguiremos juntos si sucede?

\- No lo sé... le dije a Sink que si finalmente íbamos pidiese que tu y Ralph continuaseis con el 506, no me aseguró que fuera a suceder pero me prometió que haría todo lo posible. - Gene se dejó caer en el mismo sofá que había revisado momentos antes mirando al suelo. Dick se arrodillo frente a él.

\- Quiero ser médico, Dick pero no quiero volver a pasar por situaciones como las que hemos atravesado. No estoy muy seguro de que pudiera salir con bien de ellas y menos si tengo que pasarlas sin ti a mi lado.

\- Pero lo harías, estoy convencido. Desde el día que llegaste a Toccoa te has ido haciendo más fuerte, e incluso en Bastogne cuando todos estábamos a punto de rompernos, incluso tu... aguantaste mejor que muchos a pesar de que tienes unas de las labores más ingratas y dolorosas del ejército. No eres el mismo hombre que salió de Louisiana, ni que corrió junto a todos nosotros el Currahee, ni que saltó sobre Normandía, ni que me recriminó que no estuviera en mi lugar cuando hirieron a Moose, que como te digo resistió el cerco en Bastogne y que jamás has dejado de hacer tu trabajo con excelencia, valor y coraje... Si tuvieras que pasar por eso otra vez, estuviera yo a tu lado o no, volverías a superar todos los obstáculos y pruebas que se te pusieran. Aún así, si vamos al Pacífico ojalá sea el uno al lado del otro porque esta guerra ha sido una pesadilla más llevadera estando junto a ti. - Ambos se miraron en silencio. Después de un rato, Winters volvió a hablar. - De todas maneras, no adelantemos acontecimientos... cabe la posibilidad, alta eso sí, de que tengamos que seguir en el ejército pero también puede suceder que Japón se rinda y podamos volver a casa... - Roe le sonrió.

\- Esa si que es una bonita palabra...

\- ¿Cuál? - preguntó extrañado su acompañante.

\- Casa... volver a casa... eso si que suena bien... - Dick depositó un leve beso en la frente de su chico.

\- Cierto, suena maravillosamente bien.

\--------------------------

Dos equipos de nueve jugadores cada uno. Un buen partido de beisbol por lo que podían oír al acercarse Lew y Dick. Un sol espléndido. La visita de un buen y querido amigo como Buck Compton y la añoranza de los que no estaban para poder reír con ellos pero a los que afortunadamente sabían que volverían a ver, como Malarkey que probablemente estaría disfrutando de un buen merecido descanso en París o el propio Shiffty que, aunque, desafortunadamente había tenido un grave accidente de tráfico parecía que acabaría recobrándose. O los propios Guarnere, Toye, Tipper, Grant y tantos otros que se iban recuperando de sus graves heridas sabiendo que jamás les faltaría un hombro sobre el que llorar, un abrazo que les calmase cuando la desesperanza les golpease de lleno y unos oídos dispuestos a escuchar aún en las más intempestivas horas de la madrugada.

Estaba nervioso. No solo la noticia que iba a darles era de grueso calibre y trascendental sino que suponía tener que enfrentarse a esa nueva vida que le estaba esperando. Que les estaba esperando.

Pidió a Ron que agrupase a los hombres y una vez hecho se puso frente a ellos;

\- "Un hombre rápido la hubiera cogido, Perco..." - Frank le sonrió con sorna. - "Escuchad, tengo una noticia... esta mañana el Presidente Truman ha obtenido la rendición incondicional de los japoneses, la guerra ha terminado... con independencia de puntos, condecoraciones o heridas todos los hombres de la 101 aerotransportada se irán a casa. Cada uno de nosotros estará unido a los otros para siempre por la experiencia compartida y cada cual tendrá que reincorporarse al mundo lo mejor que pueda... 1"

 

Los muchachos nada más oír aquello se quedaron unos breves segundos parados, como si por esperada, la noticia no les hubiera pillado menos de improviso pero rápidamente estallaron en gritos de júbilo y echaron a correr dándose empujones así como riendo a carcajadas. Era sencillamente hermoso verles felices... verles despojados, por primera vez, del miedo que les había estado acompañando durante los últimos años. Sabía, como les había dicho, que estarían unidos para siempre por lo vivido y, por su parte, sería así. Estaría por y para sus hombres, para sus amigos durante el resto de mi vida. Y, trabajaría, para no fallarles si alguno de ellos le necesitase. Estaba seguro que cualquiera de los presentes y de los hombres que no estaban ahora allí, habrían arriesgado su vida para salvar la suya si durante la guerra hubiera sido necesario. Y no solo porque era su obligación como soldados defender a un oficial... de algún modo se había ganado su confianza y respeto. Suponía que de la misma manera que ellos se habían ganado la suya. Él tampoco habría dudo en dar su vida por cualquiera de sus soldados. Por cualquiera de sus hermanos.

Y él... a él le vio quedarse parado mirándole. Durante unos minutos solo existieron los dos. Y las palabras no dichas en voz alta. Su tiempo había llegado y ahora tocaba el momento de creer de verdad en ellos y afrontar lo que viniese con valentía. Estaban preparados.

\- Sabes que estaremos a vuestro lado, ¿verdad? - Giró la cabeza al oír la voz de Nix para encontrarse con él y Harry. Detrás de ellos estaban Speirs y Lip. Frunció el ceño.

\- Carwood, Ronald...

\- No hay nada de lo que avergonzarse, señor. El amor es el amor, se de como se de... - Ronald asintió.

\- ¿Lo sabéis?

\- Desde lo de Grant. - Speirs le ofreció una de sus escasas y preciadas sonrisas. - Richard, como dice Car no hay nada de lo que avergonzarse. Y nada que seguir ocultando, menos ante nosotros.

\- ¿Lo sabe toda la compañía?

\- Ellos antes que cualquiera de nosotros... - Se volvió a mirar a sus hombres asombrado. Finalmente notó como sus labios se curvaban en una amplia sonrisa. Si ya estaba seguro de su devoción por ellos ahora comprendió que ya se podía hundir el mundo que jamás abandonaría a aquellos muchachos. Bull y Martín se habían acercado al pequeño grupo que formaban.

\- Señor...

\- ¿Sí, Randleman? - Sus ojos brillaban llenos de franqueza y compromiso.

\- Cuando sea, dónde sea y cómo sea... si nos necesitan ahí estaremos. Cualquiera de nosotros. Siempre. - Le tendió la mano, se la estrechó mientras asentía con la cabeza en un gesto de muda comprensión.

\- Siempre, señor. - corroboró con seriedad Martín. Volvió a mirar al grupo que se divertía un poco más allá y de nuevo, sonrió.

 

Servía al lado de los mejores hombres que jamás podrían haber existido.

 

1Extraído del discurso de Richard Winters a sus hombres en el capítulo 10 de la serie BOB; Points.


	10. Futuro presente.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y se hizo realidad.

La mochila pesaba mucho. Y el frío helaba hasta el aliento pero se sentía relajado mientras sus pasos resonaban en la fina capa de nieve que se había depositado a los pies de la escalinata. Levantó la vista hacia el cielo blanco de St. Louis, llevaba dos días amenazando nevada y, por fin, esa noche había comenzado. Aún no lo hacía con fuerza pero estaba seguro de que al día siguiente las calles estarían cubiertas por una gruesa capa. Levantó las solapas de su chaquetón y se colocó la bufanda... Estaba deseando entrar en casa así que no demoró más su parada y se adentró en el edificio. Cuando abrió la puerta del apartamento su rostro se vio bendecido por el agradable calor de la chimenea. Además olía increíblemente bien. A comida recién hecha. A hogar.

Hacía ya cinco años y medio que vivía en este pequeño edificio de apartamentos. Cinco años y medio que era alumno de medicina de la Washintong University. El pasado verano había comenzado a trabajar en el St. Louis University Hospital en el área de urgencias. Se había especializado en medicina general y el adjunto con el que trabajaba decía de él que jamás había visto a alguien desenvolverse en situaciones estresantes tan bien. Roe sonreía para sí. Pocos en el centro sabían el porqué de que ante aquellas situaciones le fuera sencillo seguir trabajando sin alterarse demasiado. Los campos de batalla de Europa habían hecho eso en él... porque nada de lo que pudiera suceder en el hospital se podía asemejar a lo que vivió en las trincheras.

Dejó el abrigo y la bufanda en el perchero. Abrió la cartera y sacó un historial de dentro. Durante el camino al piso no había podido dejar de darle vueltas al ingreso de un paciente que había atendido por la mañana. Bueno realmente durante el turno se había visto distraído por los raros síntomas de esa mujer por eso había hecho una copia del historial y se lo había llevado con él. Dolores articulares intensos, cansancio extremo, lesiones en la piel, vómitos, dificultades para respirar y mal funcionamiento de los riñones... por ahora esos eran los síntomas aunque estaba seguro de que irían apareciendo más. Se rascó la cabeza confuso, su mente le estaba mandando señales de que todo aquello junto le señalaban hacia un diagnóstico pero todavía no había podido sumar dos y dos y dar con el resultado.

Suspiró. Dejó los documentos sobre la mesa. Tenía cosas que hacer. Ultimar la comida, recoger la cocina, darse una ducha rápida. Y envolver el regalo que por fin había conseguido encontrar. Y por la noche a cenar y al teatro. Era 21 de enero. Una fecha importante.

 

Su cuerpo no había dejado de atraerle como un imán. Verle y desearle era todo uno. Sonrió. Estaba tan ensimismado que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su entrada. Se acerco a él pasando los brazos por su cintura y besándolo el cuello. El otro se estremeció, sabía que no por que se hubiera asustado sino de placer. Se volvió para encararle y devolverle el beso pero esta vez fueron sus labios los que le recibieron.

Su cabello seguía tan negro como siempre. Sus ojos igual de azules y oscuros. Pero cada día más ardientes. Sus manos fuertes pero suaves. Como su voz, que seguía siendo sedosa, atrayente y sosegada, clave en la capacidad que tenía de calmar y tranquilizar a los que estuvieran junto a él casi únicamente con su sola presencia.

Él fue el primero al que licenciaron y que volvió a los Estados Unidos. Antes de ir a St. Louis se dirigió a Lousiana para hablar con su familia. Se mantuvieron en contacto primero por carta y cuando, por fin, el otro regresó al país por teléfono. Dick recordaba pocos momentos más tensos y apurados que cuando les digo a sus padres y a Emily que no iba a vivir en Pensilvania con ellos y el motivo de tal decisión. Efectivamente, su padre puso el grito en el cielo y estuvo dos semanas sin hablarle. Su madre y su hermana fueron otra cosa, su madre le sorprendió diciéndole que en el fondo era algo que siempre había sabido y que se alegraba de que hubiera conocido a alguien que le aceptase tal cual era... que le quisiera por encima de prejuicios y miedos. Emi tan solo le abrazó y le preguntó si le molestaría que les fuera a visitar. Dick la abrazó con fuerza afirmando que allá donde él tuviera su hogar estaría el de ella.

La tercera semana estaba fuera cuando recibió la llamada que estaba esperando. Una nota sobre la mesa de la cocina con la letra de su padre apunto estuvo de hacerle verter las lágrimas que ni siquiera la más cruenta de las batallas había conseguido; Parece un buen chico. Perdóname, hijo. Al pie aparecía la dirección del apartamento que le esperaba allá, en St. Louis.

Edith Winters le ayudó a hacer las maletas, empacando tantos recuerdos que no parecía que fueran a caber en las pocas cajas que había decidido llevarse con él. Una vez estuvo todo guardado depositó un suave beso en la frente del que sería siempre su niño. Dick le prometió a su madre que la llamaría en cuanto estuviera instalado y que no perderían el contacto. Ella con los ojos humedecidos le susurró al oído que le quería mientras lo estrechaba contra ella. Durante 4 años le había echado de menos y no había habido una noche en que no rezara por él. No podía imaginarse a los peligros que se enfrentaba pero suponía que serían muchos y grandes. El día que regresó sano y salvo soltó todo el aire que había estado reteniendo desde el mismo momento que su pequeño pelirrojo se alistó. Ahora se volvía a ir pero esta vez era diferente. Se iba para vivir otra aventura también cargada de riesgos pero junto a alguien al que parecía adorar.

 

La mujer vio como su chico ocupaba el asiento del pasajero en la camioneta de su marido. Recordaba las noches en las que Dick se había sentado con ella junto a la lumbre. Como en esos íntimos momentos entre madre e hijo, él le habló del muchacho que ocupaba cada segundo de sus pensamientos, que hacía latir su corazón. Ella lo escuchaba hablar embelesada reconociendo en sus palabras la misma pasión y el mismo intenso amor que ella sintió cuando conoció a su esposo.

Rememoró el día que nació y le tuvo sobre su regazo. Tenía unas pequeñas y suaves guedejas de pelo rojo, como el de ella por otro lado. Mientras lo acariciaba y le sentía respirar sincronizado con su propia respiración supo que no habría nada en el mundo que su hijo pudiera hacer que provocara que le dejara de querer. Desde ese día, el niño, luego el adolescente, más tarde el joven y ahora el hombre no le había dado más que motivos por los que sentirse orgullosa. Y que fuera capaz de amar tanto y tan sinceramente hinchaba su corazón más aún. Ahora tocaba rezar no porque regresara con vida sino porque fuera, sencillamente, feliz.

 

Él le estaba esperando en la estación. Le era extraño verle vestido de civil y por la mirada divertida que le dirigió a él también debía  
parecerselo verle de igual guisa. Llevaba unos pantalones oscuros, una camisa blanca y un jersey verde. Se acercó a él con una sonrisa ayudándolo a bajar el equipaje. Un joven le acompañaba, se había quedado un poco apartado de ellos mientras ambos se saludaban con un abrazo. Los besos vendrían después. Cuando estuvieran a solas.

 

Finalmente se aproximaron. El chico se presentó como Luc, el hermano pequeño del cajún. Lo cierto es que se parecían mucho salvo en los ojos, los del más joven eran también azules pero más claros. Aún así tenía el mismo color negro de cabellos y la misma piel pálida. Dijo que el padre de ambos no había podido venir porque le había surgido un asunto imprevisto de trabajo. Mientras hablaba les ayudó a cargar la camioneta que tenían aparcada fuera y les acompañó en el vehículo hasta el pequeño edificio de ladrillo de dos alturas con una escalera de 5 peldaños y enormes ventanales circundado por una verja de hierro forjado.

Subieron hasta el segundo piso. Su moreno novio abrió la puerta y le dejó entrar a él primero. Olía de maravilla, se encontró con los amigables rostros de dos mujeres. Una rondaría los cincuenta, la otra no tendría más de veintipocos años, en todo caso más joven que el ahora estudiante de medicina. Él se las presentó como su madre, Maud Verret Roe y su hermana, Enma Roe. Dick no esperaba conocer de manera tan repentina a la familia de su chico pero ellos le recibieron de forma tan amigable y cariñosa que pronto los nervios que había sentido en la boca del estómago se disolvieron como un azucarillo en el agua.

Juntos colocaron las cosas y tras comer un delicioso guiso de arroz típico de Louisiana los tres se despidieron. Tanto Dick como Gene habían insistido en que se quedaran a pasar unos días pero Maud les convenció de que una pareja de enamorados debían tener intimidad en los primeros días que pasaban en el que sería su nuevo y flamante hogar. Winters se despidió de ellos en la puerta del apartamento mientras que su hijo y hermano les acompañó hasta la calle. Mientras se encontraba a solas en el lugar fue recorriéndolo. Era pequeño pero suficiente para ellos.

 

Un salón comedor con una pequeña chimenea en una esquina y uno de los grandes ventanales que viera al llegar iluminando la estancia. Dos dormitorios, el principal con una cama de matrimonio e igualmente con la segunda ventana dando al cuarto y el de invitados con una cristalera que daba a otra calle. Un aseo y una cocina también de reducido tamaño pero agradable.

Oyó la puerta cerrarse y a Gene entrando en el dormitorio donde dormirían los dos. Se aproximó a él cogiéndole la mano y estrechándosela.

\- Bienvenido a casa, Dick.

\-------------------

Era casi la 1 de la noche cuando se metieron en la cama después de pasar una velada gastronómica y cultural sensacional. Eugene había insistido en celebrar su cumpleaños de una manera especial. Richard sabía que se sentía algo culpable por pasar tantas horas fuera de casa pero se había acostumbrado a que eso era lo que tocaba asumir. Vivir con un médico conllevaba no tener horarios fijos y no poder hacer planes, la mayoría de las veces, a largo plazo.

Tan solo tenían marcados como sagrados en el calendario las reuniones con sus antiguos compañeros de la Easy. Gene únicamente había faltado a un par de reuniones, exámenes ineludibles y el comienzo de su carrera profesional en el hospital. A parte de eso ninguno de los dos perdonaba perderse el reencuentro con sus hermanos.

Para Dick era más fácil. Él había encontrado trabajo en una empresa agrícola y ganadera que distribuía por la ciudad los productos de más demanda y calidad de otros Estados o países. En los cinco años que llevaba en St. Louis había comenzado como un trabajador más del área administrativa y ahora era ya gerente de la compañía.

Gene suspiró poniéndose de lado en el lecho, notó como el otro se pegaba a su cuerpo y le abrazaba contra él. Dick sabía que le  
costaba menos dormir si hacia eso. Ambos estaban cansados, trabajo por la mañana, sexo en la ducha antes de salir, la cena, ir andando al teatro, volver... Pronto el calor de ambos cuerpos les fue envolviendo y el sueño se apoderó de ellos. Tan solo hora y media después Gene se incorporaba de golpe con los ojos abiertos como platos. Dick se despertó sobresaltado a su lado.

\- ¡Eugene, qué...

\- ¡¡¡Lupus!!! - el cajún le miró mientras se levantaba raudo. - Dick, ¡¡¡es lupus!!! 

Sí, exacto así era vivir con un médico. Y lo amaba.


End file.
